Escaping Fate
by gracesane
Summary: Sometimes love isn't enough to conquer all. Sometimes life isn't worth anything without love. Sometimes we're given a fate. And sometimes it's up to us to choose who we are and escape it.
1. Prologue: Ink on Parchment

**AN: The prologue is just full of a bunch of letters that were written over the years before the story actually starts. And as bad as it seems right now stick to it. It might just become good!  
Disclaimer: Everything and everybody belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me. Well ok, Adele and her parents belong to me, but that's it.**

**Prologue: Ink on Parchement**

_January 23, 1958  
Mr. and Mrs. Black, _

We cannot find it in words to express the gratitude we have for you for saving our lives. We would not have made it out of the path of harm in time if not for your help. Our lives would surely have then ended at the will of the most powerful wizard yet seen. We are forever in your mercy. We will do anything for you to repay this debt we owe you.

Sincerely,

Mr. and soon-to-be Mrs. Delavie

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_January 31, 1958  
Mr. and soon-to-be Mrs. Delavie, _

It is lucky that we were able to help you. This misfortunate lifedebt can be repaid simply. As you may know, we feel that the purity of the blood is quite important, hence the family term "Toujour pur." With purebloods marrying only other purebloods it seems that sooner or later there will not be anymore purebloods left to marry without intermarrying. Therefore, as your blood is pure, we ask that you help us by betrothing your firstborn daughter to our firstborn son, or vice versa. We would enjoy having someone with your history to marry into our family.

Respond please,

Mr. and Mrs. Black

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_February 4, 1958  
Mr. & Mrs. Black, _

We feel fortunate that people of your high standing would like our daughter or son for their son or daughter. Seeing as both couples are newly married we shall leave this arrangement at a standstill until a child is born. The matter of the lifedebt is now settled.

Thank you,

Mr. & Mrs. soon-to-be Delavie

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_August 8, 1959  
Mr. & Mrs. Delavie, _

We are pleased to announce that we have had a son recently. We thought it might be necessary to remind you of the matter of the life debt.

Mr. & Mrs. B

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_June 5, 1960  
Mr. & Mrs. Delavie, _

We are pleased to inform you that we have had another son. It would please us for you to have a daughter as well.

Mr. & Mrs. B

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_October 31, 1961  
Mr. & Mrs. Black _

We have been gifted with a baby girl named Adele. It would be prudent for us to meet and discuss the arrangements of the deal.

Mr. & Mrs. Delavie

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_November 9, 1961  
Mr. & Mrs. Delavie, _

We are joyous at the birth of your daughter. Perhaps we shall be able to discuss this in the future for now is not a good time to do so.

Mr. & Mrs. B

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_August 23, 1970  
Mr. & Mrs. Delavie, _

It seems that our oldest son, Sirius, is soon to leave the house for Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We believe that it is time for Sirius and Adele to perhaps communicate by letter to help than know each other. This way once they actually meet they will not be completely against the idea of marrying a stranger.

Mr. & Mrs. B

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_August 25, 1970  
Miss Adele Delavie _

Hello. My name is Sirius Black. My parents have suggested that I write to you. I am eleven years old and shall be attending Hogwarts. I will be sorted into Slytherin as the rest of my family has.

Sirius Black

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_September 1, 1970  
Mr. Sirius Black _

How wonderful to meet you. I am Adele Delavie, a eight year old girl who shall be attending Beauxbatons in two years. I'm sorry to say but I don't have any idea about what Slytherin is. Care to explain?

Adele Delavie

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_September 2, 1971  
Miss Adele Delavie _

Pleased to meet you. I am Regulus Black. I am a first year Slytherin at Hogwarts. I am a son of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

Respond please,

Regulus Black

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_September 10, 1971  
Mr. Regulus Black, _

Charmed, I'm sure. I am nine years old and am currently attending Beauxbatons. I am the daughter of Lucille and Damien Delavie. Sorry, no "Noble and Ancient" included. You wouldn't happen to be the brother of one Sirius Black who only sent me one letter and most likely proceeded to ignore me completely. He told me he was going to be in Slytherin, yet I have no clue as to what it is. Enlighten me?

Sincerely,

Adele Delavie

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_September 16, 1971  
Adele, _

You won't mind me writing just Adele, will you? After all it does get tedious. I'm not suprised that my brother ignores you. Ever since he's been sorted into Gryffindor, he has not been displaying Black qualities. I must be confusing you. You see at Hogwarts there are four houses you can be sorted into. Gryffindor and Slytherin, being rival houses, and then Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Out of curiousity, why is it that you are allowed to start classes at the age of ten while I started at eleven? Do tell, are you mocking my lineage?

Regulus Black

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_September 20, 1971  
Regulus, _

I don't mind if you don't mind me refering to you as Regulus, dropping the oh-so-great Black (no, why would I mock the much needed "Ancient and Noble"). You two brothers better not be fighting. Otherwise I shall find a way to send you both a very nasty hex. Violence is atrocious. As for why I started school at ten, I am exceptionally fortunate that my parents arranged that.

Adele

_December 20, 1975  
Regulus, __Perhaps lessons in French? Ou une montre. Peut-etre un chateau? __Qu'est-ce que tu penses? _

Seeing as this is our fourth Christmas as friends I had to send you something special this year. After all the third time is always the charm is it not (too bad this is our fourth Christmas together)? Your gifts won't come to you until Christmas day. But what could I have sent you?

While you wait for your gifts I'll keep you company. What ever can I say? Well, this year we get another week of Christmas break (and no horrid schoolwide feast! Thank Merlin!). I may be able to complete next month's homework (don't even comment on that) during a whole extra week's worth of free time. I don't even understand why I'm sitting here writing to you when I could be doing more constructive things anyways...

Adele

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_December 25, 1975  
Adele, _

Writing in French? It is after all the language of romance and you are after all "a hopeless romantic" as you have put it.

Pass time. Of course because this one letter makes up for five days of waiting for presents. Constructive work? Writing to me isn't contructive? What is your idea of contructive then? Doing homework a month ahead? (Yes I did just comment on that.)

I much appreciate the presents you sent me (they were much better than those few Chocolate Frogs you sent me before). A picture of you in a frame. After three years I can finally see you. Not bad. Not bad at all. I'd say you look positively beautiful. Is there a reason you deprived me of seeing your face for so long? At first I thought it was because you may have been hideous. I then thought: how could someone who writes to me so beautifully not be beautiful herself? As for the second gift, I must say it looks interesting. Tristan and Yseut. Cannot say I've heard of it before. Is it interesting?

I have enclosed a gift with this letter, just to make you wait for your gift as you cruelly did to me. I hope you do enjoy it when you receive it.

Regulus

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_December 31, 1975  
Regulus, _

I have been meaning to tell you that yes, indeed, these letters to you are not contructive in least. This will have to stop at this moment, no more letters. And of course if the previous statement is true then my name is Quidditch, which we both know it's not.

Regulus Black! Are you trying to woo me? If you are rest assure that is is not working! Not one bit. Calling me beautiful! Who do you think you are?

Tristen and Yseut is a wonderful story. I'm sure you'll enjoy it as much as I did. I believe that it takes place in the Middle Ages in France. I really cannot be sure. I'm not an expert on Medievals Times. It is quite romantic, but remember this is me, the hopeless romantic. I'm quite suprised that you have never heard of it. It is a famous muggle book. I thought that you would have been worldly enough to know of any classic books. Tsk, tsk. I suppose that I'll just have to help you there.

Calling me cruel are you? What happened to beautiful? Just to let you know your gift was given to you before Christmas ended. My gift only came today. You shouldn't be calling the kettle black. Sire, I believe that there has been a mistake in this gift you have sent me. It is much too luxurious for me to accept. A necklace made of real gold, silver, rubies, diamonds and pearls, with matching earrings! All I gave you was a book and a photo. I don't believe that I have given you a reason to lavish me so.

Adele

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_January 3, 1976  
Adele, _

A muggle story? What on earth possessed you to read muggle books? Don't you know about the rising of the Dark Lord? You are a pureblood aren't you? You could be marked as a blood traitor! Killed by the Dark Lord himself!

Regulus

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_January 8, 1976  
Regulus, _

I'd prefer you not to insult muggles, thank you very much. Muggles happen to be kind, and smart, and fun. Just because they cannot perform magic doesn't mean they are any less than us! Yes. I am a pureblood but it means nothing to me. I don't care if I'm a blood traitor! Let the "Dark Lord" kill me! I'd appreciate it highly if you wouldn't mention anything about him and his pureblooded supremists and their ideals any time in the future. If you can't comprehend that then I believe that we shouldn't correspond.

Adele

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_January 14, 1976  
Adele, _

I'm not sure how to put this but I suppose I'll put it in the easiest way possible. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I hope you'll forgive me.

Regulus

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_January 17, 1976  
Regulus, _

No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. I hope you'll forgive me.

Adele

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_January 20, 1976  
Adele, _

No, it was me who started it. Let's pretend the fight never happened. Why don't you go back to the letter you sent to me right before.

Even if you were serious about not writing to each other any more then I would not have been able to comply with your wishes. These letters are usually the highlight of my day. More than the letters actually you are the highlight of my day. Reading your elegant cursive and the witty things you have to say have become so apart of my life for the past four years it would be hard to never receive another letter from you ever again.

My lady, I just may be trying to "woo" you as you so eloquently say. If I call you beautiful then it's only because it is true. Not one lie as been written down to you since the first letter I have written to you. You ask who I think I am. If it wasn't obvious I'm Regulus Black.

My fair maiden, I believe that I would know if I wanted you to have the necklace and earrings I sent you. Someone as beautiful as yourself certainly deserves something that matches your beautiful.

I've started reading Tristen and Yseut. It is a bit strange. Really King Mark is a tad bit on the slow side, wouldn't you agree?

Regulus

_October 28, 1977  
Adele, __Regulus _

Today is your birthday is is not? If I'm correct, and I usually am, today you are turning 16. I'm sure you probably didn't want an expensive gift, or any gift from me for that matter, since they usually are expensive. Today is no different. Actually, my fair lady, it may be. I do happen to have an expensive gift like always but I also have something that is so expensive it is priceless. Before going any further I would prefer you to open the package that comes with this letter. I do hope you enjoy the gift.

For your second gift you'll have to wait for the second owl to come at in the evening.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_October 28, 1977  
Chere Adele, __Avec amour,  
Regulus _

L'amour ne peut pas etre commandé

Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'ai pu tomber amoureux

Mais je t'ai trouvé  
Et je suis tombé amoureux.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_November 1, 1977  
Dear Regulus, _

And I thought the gold plated heirloom mirror was too much.

Strange is it not? Did you ever think as you wrote that first letter in 1971 that in six years time you'd be confessing your love to the nine year-old girl on the other side? Six years and it never would have come as a suprise to me, but that's the hopeless romantic in me once again. But you, kind sire, I thought you told me that you had no romantic bones in your body. Learning French for the soul purpose of writing a love poem is certainly the most romantic thing you've done for me.

With love,

Adele

_May 23, 1978  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Delavie, _

We do believe that both Adele and Regulus have been keeping in touch for the past seven years and both of the children have graduated from schooling. We believe that it may be time to fufill that lifedebt. As you may know children in the Black family are married at an early age, usually after graduation. We invite you to our home for the summer to discuss wedding plans.

Mr. and Mrs. Black

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_May 26, 1978  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Black, _

We would be happy to visit you at your house. We are sure that Adele would finally love to meet Regulus after all of these years of correspondense. We shall being visit on the first of June. Adele will be coming on the 9th of June after finishing some business with the Ministry.

Mr. & Mrs. Delavie

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_May 26, 1978  
A, _

Father and Mother are inviting you to the mansion over the summer. It would be a very good time to tell them the news. I'm sure they'll love you after all they were the ones who wanted to see you. I believe that your parents are coming too.

Cannot wait to finally see you,

-R

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_May 29, 1978  
R, _

Your house, for one whole summer? Are you sure your parents aren't planning some sort of sacrifice altar where I, the poor innocent virgin, am sacrificed to find their son a more suitable match? Really, how do you know if they'll like me or not?

Other than that fear of your family, I can come. Just be aware that I have business with the Ministry and shall be renting a room close by since my sixteen year-old self is unauthorized to apparate or do magic. I'm hoping to get that changed, but don't tell anybody; it's a surprise! I will drop by on the fourteenth of June after my business is finished.

I can't wait to see you either,

~A  
P.S. You are aware that I still have not received a picture of you in six years. For all I know you could be hideous. Don't fret though love, I'll love you no matter how disconfigured you happen to be. Cheerful thought, no?


	2. Chapter One: Memories

_AN: I haven't updated for so long! Sorry about that. The chapter may be freakishly boring because it is more of a background chapter because this one character is mine…all the rest aren't. _

Chapter 1: Memories

_Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
Til the end of time.  
All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you being here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears.  
All of my memories..._

_~Within Temptation_

A young lady entered the pub and chose a seat at the counter, smiling warmly to the beautiful owner. "Hello, _Mademoiselle_ Rosmerta."

"Hello dear," Madam Rosmerta replied. "How are you?"

"Oh, fine, just very jittery," she answered, brushing her gold sun hair out of her face. "I have an appointment with the Ministry _demain-_euh, tomorrow."

"I'm sure that will go very well," heartened Madam Rosmerta. "What can I get you to drink, sweety?"

"Euh, may I have a glass of pumpkin juice please?"

"Of course," Rosmerta turned to get pumpkin juice for the young maiden, and returned with a full glass, her high heels clanking all the way.

"Thank you very much," the blonde said.

"Oh, no need to be so formal," Rosmerta insisted to the young blonde. "You're one of the sweetest guests I've ever had. Why don't I get you something to eat, on the house?"

"That's very sweet of you to say," she said, feeling her cheeks turn pink. "But really, you should return to attending your other customers. I'm fine with just pumpkin juice."

"But hun, you're stick-thin! You need meat, or else you'll just blow away in the wind!"

"Mademoiselle Rosmerta, honestly, I'm fine," she insisted as she pulled out a mass of newly bought sweets from Honeydukes. "I've all I need for dinner right here."

Madam Rosmerta shook her head, sighing, "If you want a real dinner don't be afraid to ask, OK?"

"Of course," the blonde smiled, waving Madam Rosmerta off to serve others. "Now let's see what I have here," she murmured to herself as she browsed through the selection of sweets.

She picked up a Chocolate Frog, unwrapping the candy and swiftly stowing the frog in her mouth before it bound away. "Hmm, Circe," she read the name on the card. A lovely woman winked at her from the card, causing the blonde to smile. "What else do we have in this collection of future tooth decay?" She chose a toad-shaped peppermint cream, which then proceeded to leaping in her stomach. A giggle escaped her lips.

She resumed deliberately picking through her cache of candy, only to have her attention captured by the sparkling bracelet on her right wrist. She inclined her head, gazing intently at the piece of jewelry. It started out as a simple silver chain, but magically transformed into a diverse assortment of beautiful beads.

She remembers every bead and the meanings behind all 16 beads. Each one was a gift from her parents, celebrating each year she lived. When she was younger she'd remember her parents creating pomp around each gifted bead.

"_Happy third birthday ma chère!" a tall man with perfectly arranged silver-blond hair exclaimed, picking up a tiny baby-faced girl with dirty blond hair. "Can you guess what you're getting for your birthday?"_

_The little girl looked pensive for a moment, before exclaiming, "A castle!" causing laughter to arise through the group of adults sitting in the salon._

"_Non, ma petite chou," laughed a petite woman with flax blonde hair, "Maman et Papa did not buy you a castle for your birthday. We already live in a chateau."_

"_Ma chère, we bought you presents! Beaucoup des cadeaux!"_

"_Mais, Papa, I already knew that!" his daughter exclaimed with indignation._

"_Ma belle!" laughed a moderately old woman, pearl-grey eyes sparkling, her platinum wisps of hair tamed into elegant curls. "What a granddaughter I have! She will surely be a spitfire when she is older!"_

"_Nonsense, Dieudonné. She will be a proper young lady, just like all other women of high society," stated another old woman, her grey hair pulled into an elegant bun._

"_Papa?" the little girl inquired, pouting in a fashion that caused all the adults hearts to melt._

"_Oui, ma chère?" her father asked._

"_Are you planning on telling me what I will be receiving as a present?"_

"_Ah! Of course, of course!" He handed her a small gift, neatly wrapped in steel blue wrapping paper, tied with vibrant red ribbon. "Go on ma chère; open your gift."_

_The girl obeyed, tediously unraveling the paper, then folding it into a perfect square and setting it aside. A charming little silver jewelry box remained. The little blond ran her hand over the heart-shaped box's embossing. Her hand found the handle and gracefully opened the box, exposing a silver bead with three stenciled stars. Within each star was a gold ball. The girl read the matching heart-shaped tag within the box, "_The Three Stars bead symbolizes the spiritual life and magic._" She looked at the bead and then at the silver chain on her tiny wrist, as her mother took the bead out of the box. "Maman? Why are the beads on my bracelet glowing and the bead in the box is not?"_

"_Ah, ma chou. That is because your beads are magic," explained the woman with the flax blonde hair. "Once you add your new bead to your bracelet, it will go too." She unclasped her daughter's bracelet and added the new bead before refastening it._

"_Oh, magic," the girl nodded as if it all made sense because of that one word. "Maman, you and Papa perform magic."_

"_We do," said her father as he knelt down to her level, "but this kind of magic comes from ancient Egypt. Their spiritual magic is very powerful. Each bead you receive has special charms to match their symbolic meanings. Your turtle is for long life, and the snake is for cunning and ingenuity."_

"_Oh, magic," the girl said again, nodding, causing a wave of laughter to ripple through the room._

The young blonde sitting at the Three Broomsticks' counter smiled at the memory and ate a Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean. She remembered the bead her parents gifted her for her fourth birthday: a lotus representing enlightenment. That year she learned to read.

Her fifth birthday? That was a heartrending year.

_The little four-year-old was playing in her mother's garden. Her father was away on business and her mother was inside reading. It was sunny that day, no clouds in sight. Her yellow chiffon dress swirled around her as she twirled, little black heels click-clacking on the steppingstones._

_Abruptly, the world tipped over. The girl fell to her knees, leaving scrapes, her eyes closing, her head hitting the stone._

_The girl woke up cocooned by blankets in her white bed. Her head throbbed. Something inside was trying to fight its way out._

"_Ma petite! How are you feeling?" her mother asked rushing to her side._

"_Oui, maman," she replied. Then she felt the throbbing again. "My head hurts."_

"_Ma pauvre chou! Here drink this," she gave her daughter a glass with a green liquid inside. "It will make your head feel better."_

"_Chou chou?" her mother said, fiddling with her hands. "Do you remember what happened before you passed out?"_

"_Euh, I was playing outside and I became dizzy and fell."_

"_What about after that?" her mother questioned, concern etched on her face._

"_I woke up in bed," the girl stated._

"_Ma petite, please, think really hard. Can you remember anything between those two?"_

"_Well," the girl's face scrunched up in concentration. "I think, maybe, I had a dream… I saw green."_

"_Green?"_

"_Green…Oh! I think I saw Grand'maman Dieudonné!"_

"_Oh," her mother sat on her bed. "Are you sure?"_

"_Oui, Maman," the girl looked at her mother, not sure if she said the right thing._

"_Oh," her mother repeated. She lay down with her daughter on the bed, and began to cry._

The young lady remembered when they got the news. Her grandmother was dead. That year, on her fifth birthday, the little blonde received a silver bead in the shape of a hooded figure, hands over a green crystal orb. The Seer.

Her sixth birthday was a less solemn celebration.

"_Ma chère," a tall blond said his daughter, "what would you like to eat pour le plat principal?" Her mother handed her a little menu, the name of the restaurant _Pierre Gustav_ in gold letters._

_The little girl sat motionless in her chair, the red napkin which was formerly wrapped around a set of silver dining utensils, now in her lap, along with a menu. She read through it, and smiled at a waiter when he arrived._

"_Vous avez decidé?" he asked._

"_Ah, oui," said the girl's father, "deux poulet au vin juane, s'il vous plaît."_

"_Et qu'est-ce que vous prenez?" the waiter asked the little blonde._

"_Est-ce que je peux prendre brochette de jurassienne?" _

"_C'est tout?" the waiter asked._

"_Oui," the father said, smiling at the waiter as he left._

"_Papa?" asked the girl. "How was your trip?"_

"_It was lovely, ma chère," he answered, "but it is much better to be home with my family, especially on my darling daughter's birthday."_

"_Mama et moi, we missed you very much," the girl nodded her head, making her golden curls bounce._

"_Ma chou, look at what Papa bought you while he was on his trip," said the girl's mother, pulling out a small gift._

"_Why don't you open it?" suggested her father, smiling._

_The little girl carefully unwrapped the red wrapping paper, opened the box and pulled out a bead. She knew she was receiving a bead this year. It was tradition. "Merci Papa," she thanked. She observed the bead, taking in the breathtaking stone the cute silver baby troll was sitting upon. "What type of stone is this?" she asked her parents._

_Her mother smiled knowingly, "It is a trollstone. Those colourful stones are very rare. Only trolls know where to find them."_

"_Oh yes," her father agreed, "I had to complete an expedition to find a troll to help me. I told him about ma chère fille and beg him until he agreed to give me the stone. The only reason he gifted it to me was because he heard that you are a very mischievous little girl, just as his daughter his."_

"_Trolls are very mischievous you know," her mother added._

"_But Maman, Papa, I thought trolls were disgusting and dim-witted creatures."_

"_Those are only the mean ones," her father explained. "The nice ones hide where no witch or wizard can ever find them. I was very lucky to be able to find that stone for you."_

"_Thank you Papa," the little girl smiled as her mother added the bead to her bracelet._

"_Voilà," said the waiter as he appeared with a platter full of food._

"_Monsieur, trois mousse au chocolat pour dessert, s'il vous plaît! It's my daughter's birthday today, after all."_

The young lady looked at the bead she received for her seventh birthday, toying with it, remembering the previous summer.

_She ran up and down the grass hills, feeling the wind blow around her. Her shorts and tee-shirt allowed the sun to stroke her skin with its warm rays. She had never been out of the chateau grounds without her parents, but they were busy and it was such a beautiful day. Her parents could not mind if she had some fun, could they?_

_Her running pace gradually transformed into a slow walk while she caught her breath. However, as soon as she regained it, she lost it once again. A breathtaking lake glittered in the afternoon sun. It was a paradise, not far from home, someplace she could come whenever she wanted._

"_Hey! You!" a young boy's yell caught her attention. He was soaked, swimming in the middle of the lake. He swum towards the dock, chestnut brown hair plastered to his head. "Who are you?"_

_The girl walked up the dock and kneeled down to get a bet look at the boy. She asked, "Who are you?"_

"_I asked you first," the boy said._

"_Yes, but I'm a girl, so I was supposed to ask first."_

"_I'm Tristan," he said proudly. "Who are you?"_

"_I'm A-"_

"_Ma petite chou!" the girl turned around and watched her mother run towards her. "You had me so worried. You know you are not allowed to leave the grounds without Papa or Maman!" Her mother hugged her tight. "You could have been injured!"_

"_Maman, I am fine," the little girl said. "I was having fun."_

"_Come," her mother took her hand and led her away from the lake, back up to their home. She was sent straight to her room as soon as they reached home. Before she reached her room, she heard her parents talking. She wasn't eavesdropping, just taking her time back to her room._

"_Darling, calm yourself," her father spoke. The girl presumed her mother was crying and her father was holding her. "She is absolutely fine."_

"_But, she could have been hurt! She could have been killed!" her mother cried, "Just like my mother! We have to keep her safe!"_

"_What are we going to do? Lock her in a tower? Only let her out to places where we can keep an eye on her" her father argued. "She is a young girl who will grow up and want to wander. She deserves to have fun. Besides, they would not dare hurt her."_

"_They would not have a problem with snatching her from us, both you and I know that," her mother pleaded._

"_Whatever happens, she deserves a fun life. We cannot shelter her just because there is a chance that something might happen."_

_No sooner had the little girl shut her bedroom door when her mother came upstairs, knocking on her door before entering. She was sitting on her bed looking out the window at the rolling hills, the tremendous mountains, the blazing sun._

"_Ma petite chou?" her mother delicately asked her. She brushed the hair out of her daughter's face and wiped away the tears with her thumb. "I am sorry I overreacted. Would you like to go back to the lake? We will have a picnic. It is quite a beautiful day."_

_The little girl nodded her head and smiled at her mother, showing her forgiveness._

_When the family reached the lake, picnic basket and a blanket in hand, they found another family there._

"_Hey there!"a boy, Tristan, waved. "You never told me your name!"_

_The girl looked up at her mother, seeking permission to play with her new friend. Her mother nodded at her and smiled as her daughter ran off to play._

"_I'm Isabelle. Is that your daughter?" a woman with long red hair asked the little girl's mother. "She's a very pretty little girl."_

"_Thank you," said the girl's mother, watching her daughter interact with the young boy. "Your son will grow up to be a very fine man."_

_Isabelle smiled forlornly, "I pray he does. He has leukemia."_

"_I'm sorry," the girl's mother said._

"_I'm always afraid that having him out and about in the world could be bad for his health. There's always a change something might happen," Isabel confided._

"_Yes, yes, there is, but you cannot shelter her just because there is a chance something might happen. He deserves a fun life, whatever happens," the girl's mother said, watching her daughter and the young boy run off the dock and jump into the lake together, clothes soaked, hearts content._

The blonde woman looked at the bead her parents gave her for her seventh birthday. A mermaid.

_She pulled on her mother's sleeve. "Maman, is there nothing we can do to help him?" she asked helplessly, tears forming in her eyes, as she watched her best friend Tristan sleep in the hospital. He called her his Yseut, and well, he was her Tristan. Her best friend Tristan._

"_Darling," said Isabelle, "he'll be fine. Don't you worry." Her own tears belied her words._

_The little girl sat there, refusing to leave until he woke up, until he smiled that perfect smile and swore he would be fine. She would stay until he was able to walk right out the room and back home if she had to. She would stay_

"_Ma chou chou," her mother said when she noticed darkness has spread like a blanket in the sky. The full moon glowed like a pearl, beauty unrivaled. "We should go home; we can always come back tomorrow."_

"_But, Maman, may I wait to leave until he wakes up. I want to say goodbye and wish him a quick recovery. Please?"_

"_Ma petite, we will come back tomorrow. He will be here tomorrow, but it is time to go home," she took her daughter's hand and turned towards Isabelle, "Be strong Isabelle. Everything will be just fine."_

The young blonde never saw her friend again. He died that night. She never said goodbye, but hoped to meet him in Heaven. That year, her parents gave her a white pearl bead, a symbolism of tears, a miniature full moon to remind her of that night.

For her ninth birthday, her parents gifted her with a black pearl, as opposed to the white pearl she received the year before. The black pearl was a glassy symbol of purity, perfection and paradise. Her father's mother, grandmother Fleurette, an austere woman, had left it in her will for the girl. Fleurette was a wonderful grandmother, just as Dieudonné was. However, while Fleurette was austere, Dieudonné carefree, both gave the little girl beautiful gifts. Fleurette gave her lessons in being a proper young dilettante, teaching her how to play the piano and violin, among other things, while Dieudonné gave her a special family gift.

For her tenth birthday, the blonde was at school. Her parents sent her a beautiful fairy bead with a note reading _"They say fairies work all night, sprinkling dew drops on grass, vanishing before people can awake. Well, our little fairy, look how quickly you've grown up."_

For her eleventh, she was sent a power chakra bead for energy and spontaneity, for her twelfth, a crown chakra, for connections to the greater world. For her thirteenth birthday, her parents sent her a ladybug bead for good luck, for her fourteenth a dragon for powerful and protection, and for her fifteenth, an angel and devil bead symbolizing the good and evil in each being. The bead she received for her sixteenth birthday was a golden scroll, symbolizing her upcoming graduation.

After the first year of school had passed, the past fear years of her life seemed to fly by. Each bead held less and less significance, serving as a reminder of the years she lived, rather than the memories she would long to remember. It seemed the past six beads had all given up their memories for some greater purpose, some ambition of Fate, allowing the sacrificed memories to collect together for one tremendous explosion. She could feel it coming in the pit of her stomach and from the top of her gold sun locks to the tips of her ballerina toes.


	3. Ch2 Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

AN: Second Chapter! I just couldn't help myself!!! I think I got my creative spirit back, while watched the Harry Potter Weekend thing on ABC Family. And I just can't wait to watch Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince :) Yep, so J.K.'s characters do not belong to me…but Addie does. I apologize in advance for my horrible writing…I promise that while writing the next chapter I'll keep my thoughts more organized or something. Enjoy (it's long, over 5,000 words. ^-^)

*I corrected an error. It seems she didn't go to an all girls school.

Chapter Two: Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.  
I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down  
I want to come too…  
I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.  
I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine  
now I'm shining too  
Because, oh because  
I've fallen quite hard over you…

_~Landon Pigg_

"Oi, mate," a handsome young man, no older than his early twenties started with a smile, "are you forgetting something?"

His frowzy dark-haired companion looked meditative, "I don't think so, Padfoot. Why?"

"Prongs, my good friend," the first man said, leading the second man through the halls of the ministry, "do you happen to have the time?"

"Why of course," Prongs checked his wrist and told him, "It's…oh dear."

Padfoot smirked. "Oh dear what?"

"I completely forgot! I have to go find Lily," he hurried off, probably running to the fireplaces near the Atrium to floo. "I _do_ have a date today you know!" he boasted to his best friend, who, unfortunately, and aberrantly, did not.

"Oh, yes!" Padfoot yelled back, "A date with your wife!" boasting in jest his free unmarried state. He found Lily and James Potter to be the perfect couple, and he couldn't imagine them apart now that they were together, but _he_ enjoyed being single and able to mingle with whomever he pleased. Why settle for one? Speaking of women, one was wandering down the halls, looking utterly lost, face in thought as she tried to decipher the enigma which was the Ministry of Magic. She looked like the type to be enticed by someone who was a gentleman.

He walked towards her thinking, '_Well, Prongs, looks like you're wrong. I'm going to have myself a date too.' _"Excuse me _mademoiselle_," he began with a roguish smile, "you seem to be lost." Her head shot straight ahead of her to the source of the voice, surprise covering her fair young face. "Does the damsel in distress require the services of a knight in shining armour to guide her to her destination?"

Her round face graced him with a smile and nodded. "It turns out that I am a bit lost," she spoke, a thin (endearing) accent coating her words. "Would you mind terribly helping me find my way?"

He bowed theatrically, grasped her hand and proclaimed, "Sir Sirius the White Knight, at your service my fair lady." He gently kissed the back of her hand and asked, "What is thou name young maiden?"

She laughed (a good sign) a delicate laugh (which he thought suited her well) and curtsied, playing along, "You may call me Addie."

Sirius offered her his arm, which she graciously took, just as he hoped, and led her down the hall. "Where do you need to go?"

"I just need to find the exit," was her simple answer.

"Oh, that's no problem of course. I was heading that way myself." he said, truthfully. Then, unable to keep his curiosity from prying, he asked "If you don't mind me asking, what's a pretty thing like you doing here? Or should I say, getting lost here?"

"I was obtaining paperwork, among other things along that line. What business did you have in the Ministry?"

He smiled at her and told her, "Sorry, that's confidential. If I told you I'd have to kill you." He winked and she laughed, shaking her head, blonde hair and all, in disbelief that he _actually_ said that. "No, seriously, people tell me all the time that I am positively evil! My looks can kill and all I get for Christmas is coal, because I've been so naughty," he declared, hoping she was aware of the double entendre.

"Of course, you look absolutely murderous!" she exclaimed, bringing her hands to her face, acting terrified, as they entered the elevator.

"You shouldn't have entered this elevator alone with me," he teased with a wicked smile. "I might do something entirely immoral to you." He felt the need to reiterate the use of double entendre, because she either just wasn't getting it or playing coy. '_Or maybe she just isn't interested_'… He banished that last thought, finding it completely irrational.

"Oh dear! You are absolutely right," she humoured him by playing along. "I'm absolutely terrified!"

"Good," he said in a satisfied tone, ignoring the teasing manner she had said it in, denying the blow to his ego caused by her lack of being wooed. "I once I scared a kid to death, you know."

"Unless that is a hyperbole, I don't believe it." she said. He was obviously trying to convince her exactly how much of an "evil" person he was. She found it rather amusing and allowed him to jump into a story of how, as he so put it "scared a kid to death." As he told his story, she was half listening, half internally mulling over his name. She was positive that name rang a bell. It was a handsome name for an attractive man, albeit still an unusual name. She felt as if she should know him from sometime before, some other encounter. Maybe he was a distant family friend. Maybe she was just being silly. In the midst of her wondering why, when his name unconsciously slipped from her mind and through her lips, "Sirius…"

"Hmm?" he looked down at her, and she wondered how his suave dark hair hadn't yet moved out of place since she met him, bowing and all.

Her cheeks coloured pink when she realized her mistaken and that Sirius was staring at her, waiting for an answer. "Your name sounds familiar. I've been digging through my memory, but I just cannot seem to remember meeting you. Maybe you can remember. Have we met before?"

The elevator door dinged for the eighth floor, the exit, when he answered after a moment of thinking, "No, I don't believe so. I would remember if we did." He would remember a face like that, vibrant blue eyes like that.

"Hmm." She spotted the departure fireplaces on the right side of the Atrium. "Oh, there is the floo. I'll be heading off now."

"Not that it's any of my business, but what are you doing right now?" Sirius asked with the hope of getting a late lunch date.

"I need to be back at the inn and to start filling out this paperwork," she rolled her eyes and showed him the large package. "If I knew I would be handed an obese bundle of parchment, I would not have bothered coming."

"Inn?" Sirius inquired persistence driving him. He wasn't sure how much more forward he could be without being completely blatant. "Where are you staying?"

"Three Broomsticks," she smiled, "Madam Rosmerta is quite the innkeeper."

"Ah," Sirius sighed, remembering the good old days as a student spent there, "yes, she is," but then he remembered his original intention. "I haven't been there since my days as a student. Why don't I come with you? Drop you off safely and all."

Addie assumed he was joking, implying that she needed help finding her way back, as not to become lost, and laughed, "I think I can find my way back home all by myself, knight sir."

Before Sirius could clarify, she left, was gone in the blink of an eye through green swirls of fire, leaving him mentally pouting, '_I should have been blatant.'_

"Welcome, welcome!" exclaimed a moderately old woman, long hair greying, skin tinting yellow. "Welcome to our home!" she told the middle-aged blond couple whom had just stepped out of her fireplace. "Coralie!" she hugged the middle-aged woman, kissing both of her cheeks. "Guillaume!" she ushered in the couple and insisted they sit on her vintage red Victorian sofa, and they obliged like the ideal house guests should. She was excited to see the couple, excited to finalize what was twenty years in the making.

"Thank you for your warm welcome, Walburga," smiled Coralie. "You have quite the house here."

"Yes, you have been wonderfully kind to us since before we were married. You and your late-husband have helped us very much."

"Yes, may he rest in peace," Walburga said wistfully, painfully, "He would have loved to see the future days to come. I am sure of it." Thoughts of her husband flooded her mind. The tears started to pool in her eyes as she thought about the horrible past few years. The stress had added to his already deteriorating health. Even though they used the power of their wealth, the healer had insisted that his will to die must have been greater than his will to live, his will to stay with her, his will to keep her from dying. Sometimes she felt as if the walls of her house were closing in on her. She felt like a frail, dying woman, and hoped to follow her husband into the dark. She would. She would follow him once it was assured that the tattered remains of her family were secured into their own family.

Coralie grasped the older woman's hand in a comforting manner, soothing her raw nerves, in a manner countless others did when her own mother left. "Wherever his spirit is, I am sure he is watching over his family, and he will be delighted with the ceremony, even from a distance."

"Of course," Walburga spoke as she sat down in a Victorian chair across from the couple. "I'm sorry for my inexcusable foolishness. I didn't sleep very well; I suppose I'm a little frayed from the lack of sleep." She wiped her eyes, staunching the tears before they could swim down her cheeks. The couple was being compassionate, letting her take all the time in the world. She knew they didn't always see eye to eye, her family and theirs, but they were a good family, a wonderful lineage accompanied by astonishing humanity. Walburga and her husband did not take the second part into consideration when helping them, just over twenty years ago, but as she sat there, she was grateful that fate allowed them to come together.

"It is perfectly OK," Guillaume told her. "Perhaps we should sit and talk over tea. Chamomile would probably help you feel better."

"I can arrange that. Kreacher!" Walburga called out in a shaky voice. The giant cracking sound reverberating throughout the room was contrary to the little house-elf which had appeared.

"Yes Mistress?" Kreacher asked Walburga. "How may I help you and your guests?" The little elf queried in a tone of reverence. He was a loyal elf, loving his family, probably willing to sacrifice his life for the family.

"Kreacher," started his mistress, "Could you bring us some tea, and some biscuits too please?"

"Of course Mistress," Kreacher was gone with a crack, off to do his mistress proud.

"Let us discuss the details," Walburga told her guests, wanting to have it done with. Once the details were planned out, the tension in her chest would fade away, at least she hoped it would. "We have how many days until your daughter comes here?"

"She will be coming on the fourteenth," Guillaume told her, "Today is the thirtieth of May. She will be here two weeks from now."

"I think late July to early August is a good time for the first ceremony," Walburga notified, "Late October for the second. However, this is entirely up to discussion." After all, half of this event was theirs.

"She does not turn 17 until October 28th," Coralie whispered to her husband. "Is that not cutting it a little close?"

"Coralie, Guillaume? Is there a problem?" Walburga's concerned voice asked. She didn't want to force anyone into anything, but was afraid that they might leave now and never return despite the unbreakable agreement made years ago. She wanted the pact to be mutually enjoyed. "I know that it's really close to her birthday," she started, causing the couple's eyebrows to rise in shock, like she knew what they were thinking, "but I would not risk having it before she turned seventeen, even if I would love too. At least then, she would feel as if she has some semblance of control, something very important."

The couple gazed at each other, conveying their feelings in their eyes. Neither, agreeing with the last part of what the older widow said. They were on opposite trains of thought at the time being. "Walburga," Guillaume deliberated on how to words his next statement. "We feel, as her parents, that it would be more viable if it took place before her birthday– that is of course, if you would not mind."

Walburga's eyes expressed her confusion, but also her acceptance of their decision. She has no qualms about having it earlier. "I wanted to have the deed done by the earliest date possible," Walburga said slowly, "but I was not sure if you, as her parents, feel as if you needed hold on to her for just a while longer before she disappears. Sometimes, with children, you feel as if you never had the chance to keep them close. You feel as if they're a feather that floats into your chamber one day, carried by the wind, and before you can reach it, the wind carries it off to another place in the world. I advise you to do what you truly feel is right. She is your only daughter."

"As her parents, we know that she deserves only the best and doing this is a sacrifice we will have to make," Guillaume explained.

"Walburga, you're absolutely right," Coralie commented, hidden doubts marring her thoughts. "She is our only daughter, and we love her dearly. But, has Guillaume said this is a sacrifice we'll have to make." Silence followed en suite.

"Mistress?" Kreacher questioned timidly. "I've brought food for you and your guests." The room quieted as Kreacher walked in and put the silver platter of food on the mahogany table, the adults at loss of words. It seemed as if all to be said at that moment had been said.

"Thank you Kreacher," Walburga broke the silence, "I'll call if we need you. In the meanwhile, could you please bring our guests' luggage up to the third floor guest bedroom?"

"Of course, Mistress," he bowed to her before turning to their guests and bowing to them too. "Kreacher will be sure to be extra careful with your luggage Lady and Sir. Enjoy your stay." In a blink and a loud crack, he was gone, along with the couple's luggage.

Walburga turned her attention to her guests and smiled, "I suppose the only thing left to do now is eat our biscuits and drink our tea." They laughed as Walburga offered them the snack.

"Oh la la! These biscuits are delicious. Where did you find them?" Coralie praised after taking one bite. "Beautiful and scrumptious!"

And so the small talk commenced.

Addie arrived at the inn at quarter to two on the dot, the sun still sky high, ruling over the clear blue. She sat on her bed with her legs crossed Indian style and, with a sigh, grabbed her giant bundle of paperwork and a quill. As she quickly assessed the nature of the package, she skimmed through some of the questions. There were the obvious ones such as name, date of birth, place of birth, etc., but then there were some question that were so outlandish that Addie couldn't help but laughing. _If you could be any imaginary flavour of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, what flavour would you be and why? Describe the last time you were stuck in a broom closet with a kappa._ She began to toil over the papers; it was going to be a long and tedious afternoon, one she wasn't sure she wanted to spend inside on a beautiful day.

_Chaos._

_Peace._

_She could feel both of them coexisting at once; chaos inside, peace outside. Something was terribly wrong with the air. Its ambience portentous, so thick it could be carved with a knife. She had to be calm. She had to be strong._

"_Hello," a smooth voice said. She couldn't find the owner of the voice. A haze had settled in front of her eyes. She couldn't see anything, not even her own hand in front of her face. It was like a shield around her, but it wasn't strong enough. A strong hand clutched her arm, not brutally, but just tight enough so she knew, just as well as her capturer, that she couldn't escape and she shouldn't bother trying to escape._

_And then came the dark._

Addie awoke with a start, her lungs unable to breathe like they were collapsing. '_It was just a dream, nothing more,' _she tried to convince herself, yet it felt as if it were so real. Her right arm tingled with the memory of being gripped, and she rubbed her arm, trying to ward off the feeling. She looked around the modest room, looking for a distraction and found herself staring out the window at the now pitch black sky.

She wondered what time it was, reached for her black iron pocket watch on the bedside table next to her. Ten past eight. She spotted her paperwork, displayed neatly on her bed, leading her to speculate whether or not she finished it all. She didn't think she finished it, but after flipping through the scrolls of parchment and recognizing her own cursive script, she had no other option but to believe it was finished and organized before she fell asleep. She decided would send it to the Ministry right now, have it out of hands, but she needed an owl. There was a possibility she could find one by asking Madam Rosmerta.

She opened the door to be blasted with a cacophony of chatter. She hesitantly slipped through the hall, downstairs to the counter where Madam Rosmerta was seen bustling around like a busy bee.

"Madam Rosmerta?" Addie asked once the older woman acknowledged the younger one needed her attention. "I was wondering if you knew where I could borrow an owl."

"I have one darling, but to be honest I'm so overrun with customers right now that I can't go get him for you," she said, still moving around the bar. "It's rather busy tonight, more so than the usual Saturday, but you can use Augusta tomorrow morning, when there's sure to be less commotion."

Addie watched her rushing around the Three Broomsticks and felt regretful that she had to do all the work on her own, especially on a night like this. It was so boisterous that she could barely hear herself thinking. She grabbed a seat at the counter, waiting for Madam Rosmerta to come back, all the while smiling and making polite conversation with the men sitting around the counter. When the hostess finally returned to the counter Addie caught her attention and asked, "Madam Rosmerta, it seems like you are overexerting yourself. Would you like help?"

The hostess gaped at the young girl, unsure what to say. "Hun, you really don't have to volunteer. I wouldn't want to ruin your evening by making you feel obligated to help me."

"But I really would like to help," Addie said sincerely. "I have nothing to do tonight and I was hoping that after I found an owl and sent my papers I could sit down here with you…but since you are a busy you cannot. If you allowed me to help tonight, you would be saving me from a night of absolute boredom. Plus, you really do need the help."

"I couldn't possibly let you," Madame Rosmerta said, but Addie could tell that she was considering what she said. "Fine," Madam Rosmerta gave in, most likely due to her obvious need for help, however, Addie's puppy dog eyes might have helped a bit. "You can help me serve customers. When someone new comes inside help them, take their order, and so on."

"Ay, ay, boss," Addie saluted her, causing Rosmerta to smile.

It was a busy Saturday night, just as Madam Rosmerta had said. People coming in. People going out. People hollering for her service. People hollering just to have fun. Kisses caused by a romantic date. Kisses caused by firewhiskey. It was a lively atmosphere, irritating in the obnoxious noise of drunken people, and people who were well on their way to drunk, yet comforting in the copious happiness.

It was ten o'clock, when Addie felt the beginning of what would be a dangerous nagging from her feet, and when Madam Rosmerta called her over to tell her that someone requested her in the booth in the corner. When she walked over to that exact table, she didn't know what to expect, but she wasn't expecting what she saw: a group of four, two males, one redheaded female and one Sirius, who was grinning at her like the Cheshire cat himself.

"Addie!" he exclaimed. "These are my friends," he introduced. "Mr. and Mrs. James and Lily Potter," he gestured towards the redhead with green eyes her frowzy black-haired husband with glasses. "Remus Lupin," he motioned to a brunet with marks decorating his skin. "And this is Addie." As he introduced her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit next to him.

Finally being off her feet felt nice, but she couldn't sit. She would feel guilty for volunteering to help and then backing out to sit because her feet were beginning to become sore (which made her wonder how Madam Rosmerta worked 24/7 in heels). "As much as I would love to stay chat, I really cannot. I'm working."

"You didn't tell me you worked here." Sirius challenged, not believing her. "I thought Madam Rosmerta didn't hire?"

"I felt the need to help her out. She only has two hands, and many people to attend to."

"And a lot of those people can tend to be _impatien__t_, right Padfoot?" the brunet, Remus teased, causing Sirius to glower at him.

"I wasn't impatient," he argued. "I just couldn't wait to introduce you to the pretty young lady I met today." He looked at said girl, who was sitting to his right, and gave her a flirtatious smile.

Addie stood up and told him, "That is sort of makes you impatient." Lily laughed, possibly because Sirius wasn't expected her to say that, if the look on his face was any indication. "Because I have already been introduced, you can _wait_ for me to finish helping Madam Rosmerta if you really want to sit and chat." She found his disappointed look kind of adorable, like a kid's, and she smiled, finally understanding how her parents' laughter was sometimes caused her own childish pouts. "Now, what would you like?" she asked, business face back on, ignoring Sirius's mumbled "_For you to sit down."_

The group ordered four butterbeers, and Addie treated them just as she would any other customer, despite Sirius's attempts to obtain her attention. After what seemed like another hour of hustling and bustling around the room, she finally felt the aching in her feet was too great to ignore. She looked around the room, seeing that it had drained out to a trickle of people here and there, instead of the large flood that previously existed. She walked over to Madam Rosmerta, who looked as tired as Addie felt.

"Darling," Madame Rosmerta said, looking suspiciously aware of something Addie didn't know, "I know you're tired, but after this one last thing, you can head straight to your room and get the good night's sleep you deserve."

The young blonde witch was relieved that the older witch allowed her to rest her feet, but first, she would finish one last task. "Thank you. What would you like me to do for you?"

"There's a man over there," Rosmerta said, pointing over to a table on the outskirt of the room. "Go over there, and do tell him I say hi." The older woman smiled knowingly, and Addie had doubts about what the last assignment was, but like a good girl, she went to the table, feet protesting the whole way.

When she reached the table her first words were, "Madam Rosmerta sends her hell-Oh!" She was completely surprised at who was still sitting at the table. "Sirius, what time is it?"

"Eleven thirty," he said, eyes not leaving her face. She felt guilt riddle her heart, realizing that he must have waited to talk to her, must have been checking the time every so often because of boredom. Her guilt was written all over her face, or at least it must have been for he sincerely said, "Don't feel guilty at all." Then his tone became droll. "I decided to work on that patience thing you told me about. It was so terribly challenging I think I need a prize for waiting. Perhaps you can sit with me and give me a reward."

She was about to sit down, when a thought hit her. "Is sitting down with you a reward, or will I have to give you something else too?"

He seemed to ponder about it for a minute, before saying, "Sit down and we'll see."

Hence, she sat down, eyes downcast to her hands in her lap. After a few moments of awkward silence, she looked up and saw Sirius smiling at her, happy with a chance to talk.

Once he had her attention, he started talking, and soon she was engulfed in an animated conversation with him. He was quite the storyteller; he had her laughing through their entire conversation with stories about the adventures he and his friends had as students. From what she could gather, they were brilliantly troublesome, true marauders.

Sirius stopped talking, seeming to ponder something, and his uncharacteristic lack of words surprised Addie. She waited for him to say something and he did in a quiet whisper.

"You know, as you walked around the bar tonight, I had a thought." She looked curious, so he proceeded. "You were floating around the room so gracefully, I knew you either had to be a ballerina at one point in your life, or an angel." She laughed, as he hoped. Apparently, she found him to be an amusing jokester, and oddly enough, he was fine with that. He'd just have to work his way up, make his intentions known. "So," he continued, "you're an angel right?"

She loved his sense of humour. She hadn't known many men, growing up sheltered and pretty much being kept away from boys despite learning at a co-ed school, but she hoped all men had the same type of funniness as Sirius. Unable to help herself, she giggled at the punny oxymoron. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a wonderful sense of humour?"

"Ouch." He placed his hand over his heart. "You wound me." Even though he was frowning, he looked at her with spirited eyes. "What if I really thought you were an angel?"

Addie didn't believe it for a moment. "I would tell you to have your eyes checked."

"What if my friends thought you were an angel too?" he added evidence. "Lily thought you had astounding grey eyes."

She stopped smiling, instantly feeling regretful that she couldn't sit and chat with his friends. He seemed so excited to introduce them.

He noticed her loss of words, and wondered what he had said wrong. "Addie?" She looked up. "Did I say something?"

"Of course not!" she was quick to deny. He was a good friend; she didn't want him thinking he did something wrong. "I am feeling dreadful that you and your friends came here and I barely talked to them at all."

She watched his face as he registered her words and then thought. While he thought, she noticed he was quite handsome, dark hair, dark eyes, fairly light skin, and she wondered if he had a significant other. She doubted he didn't.

"I'll make a deal with you," Sirius said, earnestly. "You can spend time with my friends tomorrow. We're going over to a friend's house and I'm sure they'll be delighted to have an angel as a guest."

"Are you sure they are not going to mind?" Addie never enjoyed appearing unannounced at someone's house, especially if it was a stranger's. She was taught to be more courteous than that.

As if sensing the nature of her doubts, he said, his voice soothing, "Trust me, the mother hen won't mind another chick for dinner. She loves having well-mannered people such as yourself over for dinner. Besides," his tone changed direction, and he whispered deviously, "if she, for some unexplainable reason, doesn't want you for dinner, we can tell her you're my fiancée. She can't say no to that."

She shook her head at him, but agreed to accompany him tomorrow.

"I'll come here at about, let's say, four?" he said. "And don't dare change your mind. I have no issues with hauling you there."

"I suppose that is something I should expect," she sighed.

"So it's a date?" Sirius asked, in the casual sense, but, that didn't stop the weird feeling inside when she smiled and told him yes.

"Now, I think you should go home," Addie told him. She stood up, the aching sensation returning to her feet. "It is really quite late."

"I suppose it is," he sighed. "You must want to get rid of me."

"Yes." She hit is arm playfully. "You should go straight home and go to sleep."

"Of course my lady," he bowed, just as he had the first time she met him, making her smile. He noticed she did that a lot, smile that pretty blithe smile, and he absentmindedly wondered if she was just the smiling type of person, the one who smiled at everyone and everything. "I'll be off now."

She hugged him, whispered goodnight, and watched him leave, go back home. When she turned around Madam Rosmerta was watching her with a curious expression on her face. Addie smiled shyly, walking back to her room, blood flowing to her cheeks for a reason unknown to her, and fell asleep in warmth.

She didn't know that while she slept, back at his home, a devilishly handsome man still felt a tingling sensation from the contact. He wasn't sure why; he never felt it before. He was thinking maybe his body just feel asleep, and he was getting a pins and needles feeling, but that couldn't be it. The sensation was pleasant, richly satisfying, soothing. He had changed into a comfortable pair of sweatpants, before slipping into the warmth of his bed, and welcomed sweet dreams full of whismical laughter, dreams which he wouldn't recall in the morning.


	4. Chapter Three: Around You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related, just Addie, because she is mine. Oh and the plot is mine too!

AN: I appreciate getting reviews. :) Thanks to everyone who gave me one. It makes me feel like I'm not a total failure.

Ok, so this is a long chapter, as in over 7,000 words. It may seem that having that many words was good, but by the time I got to the end, I was mentally partying and yelling "FINALLY!" I had one of those moments when I know where I want to start the chapter and where I want to finish it, but the middle is blank. So sometime during the middle I lost momentum. I was saying "Oh great! How am I supposed to get from here to the end?" I really hope I kept Sirius in character. He was tough to write, considering what happens in the chapter. After all, he does– oh wait, that would be spoiling it. You'll just have to read to find out what happens!

Chapter Three: Around You

_I call you my friend  
And that's all that I do  
Why do I have to pretend  
To find ways to be around you?  
You've been there all along  
Holding my hand like you do.  
Why do I feel that it's wrong  
To love to be around you?_

Do you feel what I feel? Well?  
Do you feel this way too?  
That every wound seems to heal when I am around you  
And I must be losing my mind

_Maybe I have been hopelessly blind to your beauty.  
And you have a sweet sinful smile  
I'm in trouble  
You turn me upside down and around and around and around  
And I must be losing my mind maybe you have a sweet sinful smile  
I'm in trouble  
Cuz you turn me upside down and around and around_

My feet don't touch the ground when I'm around you…

_Ingrid Michaelson_

The sun was angry. Very angry indeed. At least, those were the thoughts Addie was thinking that morning as the sun threw his rays at her, surviving past the blinds on the windows. She did the childish thing and hid under the soft green duvet, using it as a shield. Unfortunately, it was thin and light seeped through it like water through a strainer. She groaned, waved the proverbial white flag to her formidable adversary and slipped out of bed.

After taking her shower and making her bed, she sat down, exhausted, in a chair which was in fair to middling condition. She was usually a morning person. If the sun was out and about, wreaking havoc on unsuspecting people, why did she feel like a ton of bricks: inert and lifeless? She hoisted herself out of the chair, legs unsteady and moved towards her bedside table to check her pocket watch. She picked it up, running her fingers over the black iron covering, before looking at the time. She laughed. It was only five and she wouldn't have woken up for another hour if it weren't for the sun.

She took a look at reflection in the tawdry mirror and noted how her eyes competed against her dark aqua blouse, how they almost, for lack of better term, out "aqua-ed" them, how her grandmother's eyes were just like hers, shifting colours like leaves changing in autumn. Sighing, she ran a hand through her gold sun locks and wondered what she could possibly do at this time in the morning. After a few minutes of thinking, Addie decided to stay in her room, perhaps meditate, for another hour, eat breakfast and then wander out into Hogsmeade for a (very) little (almost nonexistent) adventure.

Thus, she sat on her bed, legs "crisscross applesauce," trying to find her inner spirit, trying to concentrate on her breathing and nothing else, trying to relax. Nothing. She stood up and paced around her room, yet, not even that had helped halt the inner twittering dwelling in her mind. She couldn't stay locked up in that room for a single second more. She looked out the window, at the fiend called the sun, and down at the street below, down at the buildings around her room, and she noticed in passing that the Post Office was open. _'The Post Office is open.' _The thought revisited her mind with more importance, and she realized she had something to send off to the Ministry.

She (quietly) rushed downstairs, package in hand, and left the building into beautiful fresh air. She drank it in like she had never tasted air before, glad to be away from the stifling room. Hogsmeade was rather relaxing in the early hours of the morning and she relished the freedom that came with being away from home and classes.

It seemed as if until yesterday, she had never been completely alone. There was always someone there, always something there. She could list off the people always checking up on her on her fingers and toes, and still need another dozen sets of digits to start making a dent in her list. Then there were the wards, the spells and magic everywhere. She was surprised she didn't die from overexposure to magic, and even if there wasn't such a thing, she was sure it would come into existence just for her. Yet, she endured it, because she couldn't stand to see the look in her parents' eyes at the thought of her being in danger. '_In danger from what?' _she found herself asking.

As Addie entered the Post Office, she found herself tracing back the lines of her memory, looking for a clue as to what she needed to be so protected from. _'Boys?'_ The thought made her giggle because as plausible as it was, it was just too far-fetched.

"Excuse me miss, would you like some help," a bespectacled man in his mid-sixties interrupted her thoughts. He must have seen her standing there alone with a package in her hands, and thought she needed assistance.

"Oh, actually," Addie began to correct him, but then thought better of it, realizing she did indeed need help, "yes, I do require some assistance."

After the man (he told her his name was Joseph), had taken her package from her, offering to wrap it up and send it off, Addie finally gazed at the magnificent building. Owls, varying from small to large, from the darkest of dark to the lightest of light, chirruped across the room, their individual cacophony woven into a single composition.

"I know, absolutely breathtaking, right?" Joseph smiled at her, as if reading her mind. "It's why I can't stop working here. I don't see each individual owl as a separate mess of feathers to care for. I see all the owls together as a single piece of art."

She understood completely where the old man was pulling his words from. "Sometimes, it seems that we are all so caught up in our own individual lives that we tend to be oblivious to the larger picture that is being painted."

Joseph was tying the package to a gorgeous grand duke while she was petting its head. She admired the owl's ability to turn an ordinary colour (brown) into something altogether different, something intriguing. The owl ruffled its feathers, signalling to her that Joseph was finished tying her package to its leg, and she stepped back.

As soon as Joseph had set the large owl free, letting it fly out the large window behind him, he turned back to her and told her with a kind smile, "You come back anytime now."

Addie took that as her cue to leave and thanked the man for the help. She left the Post Office, hearing silence, an odd sound after the owls' clamour. She looked up and down High Street for another activity to partake in. Business was officially checked off her list for the time being and according to her watch, it was only five thirty, allowing her another half hour to wander…down a road where all the shops were still closed. She sighed. '_Back to my room.'_

_XxXxXxX_

He was nervous. _He_ of all people was nervous. He ran his fingers through the black mess that was known as his hair. Usually, it was mop-like, shaggy and untameable, but he had coaxed it into a semi presentable state using Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. He absentmindedly wondered if that would make a difference, all the while thinking to himself, _'How the hell can you be nervous?'_ Obviously, he can. He bloody well can.

He gave himself a quick onceover in the full-length mirror hanging on his bedroom door, and gave up. Then, he plopped down onto his bed, falling back so he was lying down. Clearly, he looked terrible despite his apparel. Wasn't the white shirt supposed to make him look official or serious or something along those lines? And weren't these some of his best slacks? The black blazer made him look _fat._ He was sure of it. He wasn't fat, but they would think he was and then they'd have the impression that he was a lazy bum. _That_ would be bad, especially given the situation they were meeting in.

Sighing, he stood up and gave himself one last inspection. As he left his room, the last thought he that had run through his mind was _'Damn tie.' _He could tell it wasn't going to be his day.

Which is why he was surprised when he finally trudged down the stairs from his room to the drawing room where his mother and a blond couple were waiting for him. They didn't look vicious at all. Yet, he was still nervous. Paranoia overtook him. They were acting, gaining his trust, until he made a mistake, and then, and only then, they would rip him to pieces. And use him as confetti.

"Dear!" his mother exclaimed when she caught sight of him. "Come, meet Coralie and Guillaume."

At closer inspection, he realized that the couple was composed of two opposites. Aside from their blond hair (even though the husbands was silver blond and the wife's was flax blonde) and pale French-looking complexions (don't ask how they looked French, they just did), they were physically comparable to yin and yang. She was short, quite petite, while he was rather large, and to be honesty intimidating. His emotions radiated off of him like heat, while her emotions were less detectable. And then, there was the matter of her comforting smile versus his blatant glare.

"Coralie, Guillaume," his mother continued the introductions, "this is my son Regulus."

Regulus gulped as he watched Guillaume smile an almost predatory smile. At that point, Regulus knew that he was going to be used as confetti. '_Oh Merlin. What have I gotten myself into?'_

_XxXxXxX_

Addie was observing herself in the mirror of her room while thinking that she'd never have second chance to make a first impression. She wanted to look her best, but still look like she wasn't overexerting herself. After all, she was just a friend's friend, joining for dinner. Nothing more.

She ran through the long list of etiquette rules she was taught as a child, searching for any way she could possibly offend her hostess tonight. After finding absolutely nothing, she was satisfied and ready to leave.

_XxXxXxX_

One tall, dark and handsome man walked right into The Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta waved him over and told him to be extra careful that night, especially with his company, to which he graciously told her he would treat her like a china doll. She looked like one to say the least: pretty gold hair, fair skin and rosy lips. As he knocked on her door, he wondered if she was a princess, or at least nobility.

Addie cautiously opened the door, and then closed it just as cautiously, trying to be as quiet as possible. He wasn't quite sure why, after all it was only four in the afternoon. No one was sleeping.

When she turned around, he was hit with the beautiful effect of her attire. It was simple, but it seemed to work with her attributes well. She was wearing blue jeans and a white camisole under a light blue sweater jacket that brought out her blue eyes.

Then, she smiled at him, saying, "Hey, Sirius. Punctual, are we not?"

"Why, look at you," Sirius countered. "Very beautiful, are we not?" He enjoyed watching a blush spread across her cheeks. It was kind of cute. _'Since when do I like cute?' _He had always been the type to like gorgeous flirty babes, with killer beach bodies (kind of like the posters he was so adamant to hang on his former bedroom– more like prison– walls), not cute, polite girls with slight accents…. Well, he had to admit, accents were a bit of turn on for him, but that wasn't the point. Was he turning (dare he say think it) _soft?_ He had to suppress the urge to shudder at that last thought.

"So where exactly does this friend of yours live?" Addie asked, completely unaware that she had interrupted his thoughts. "How will we arrive there?"

Sirius on the other hand was grateful that she had suspended his thoughts, even if she had no idea that she had. "Well, we have one of two options. We can use the floo or," he graced her with a charming smile, hoping she would get the hint and choose the option he was about to give her, "you could hold on tight and we could disapparate."

She looked like she was really thinking about the choices he gave her, like it was a life and death choice. It wasn't of course. It was just a simple choice between modes of transportation.

"Well, I have never apparated before," she said, still pondering. "I have wondered what it is like…" She trailed off, suggesting that apparition was how she wanted to travel.

Sirius shook off his surprise, long enough to offer Addie his arm. She had _never_ apparated before? _Ever?_ "Well, Side-Along-Apparition is a real pain-" her eyes became wide and her face worried so he quickly amended his statement, "not a _real_ pain, but it's not a walk in the park, especially the first time. Don't be nervous and you won't get splinched." His attempt at reassuring her failed if the terrified look on her face was any indication. "Just trust me." He offered his arm to her once more, and she took it, setting her doubts aside for him.

With a pop they were gone from The Three Broomsticks and to the location of their dinner.

Sirius looked beside him, at Addie and instantly regretted it. She looked sick to her stomach, almost to the point that she would vomit.

"Uh, Addie?" Sirius said her name hesitantly, not sure if she was the type of girl to lash out at him for causing her pain.

"Oh dear," a maternal voice said from behind the young pair. A red haired woman, a bit less than thirty years old rushed to the young blonde. "What happened to her?" Then she shot around and demanded "Sirius Black! What did you do to this poor girl?"

"Euh," Addie moaned, one hand around her stomach, the other pressed against one of her temples. "Don't blame him. This is my fault."

"Dear," the woman, Molly, put an arm around Addie, and helped her onto a worn-down couch, "you stay right here, and I'll be with you in a jiffy."

Sirius took a seat right next to her, and looked at her. He felt guilt and a bit of disappointment. He had no clue she would react so intensely to apparating, and he was looking forward to a carefree night of entertaining his new friend.

As if sensing his feelings, Addie turned towards him and mustered up a smile. "When I was little people used to always call me a princess. I suppose I should have known better than to disapparate with my easily perturbed princess stomach." She laughed weakly, not succeeding in making him feel better.

Sirius hand reached out and picked hers up, fondling it in a soothing manner. "I really am so–"

"Darling, I have just the thing for you," the redheaded mother hen called out from another room, interrupting Sirius' heartfelt apology. She rushed into the sitting room, and headed straight towards Addie. "Here," she said, sitting in between Addie and Sirius, much to the latter's frustration. He appreciated the older woman's help, really, he did, but did she have to have such bad timing? She had effectively cut him off, both verbally and physically.

"Ah, Molly?" Sirius couldn't help but ask. "What is that?" He motioned to the vial of steamy silver vapour she was holding in her hand. It looked familiar, probably something he had once made in Potions at Hogwarts but he couldn't place his finger on it, even if it was on the tip of his tongue.

"This," Molly started as she brought the glass vial up to Addie's lips, "is Draught of Peace." She tilted it so the potion slithered into Addie's mouth and down her throat. Molly redirected her words to Addie, "Stay still for a minute or so for it to take effect, and you'll feel much better."

"Thank you, Miss…" Addie trailed off, waiting for the woman to fill in the blank, causing Sirius to wonder how she became so polite.

"Actually it's Mrs.," Molly corrected her, "Mrs. Molly Weasley." She smiled down at the blonde witch, who was still slumping on the couch. "And you are?"

"Molly," Sirius interjected while looking at said girl, whose mouth was open ready to introduce herself. "This is my friend Addie."

He wasn't sure why he felt the need to introduce her when she had a perfectly _fine_ mouth to introduce herself. When he glanced at Molly Weasley, looking for _something,_ he found it in the form of a genuine smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Addie smiled back at Molly, causing Sirius to feel unexplainable relief. _'At what?'_

"Same to you," Molly said to her, standing up and dusting imaginary particles off her clothes. She then turned to Sirius, who had scooted closer to Addie. "Lily and James are probably going to be here sooner rather than later. I'll be in the kitchen getting supper ready."

"Mummy?"

The sound of a ginger toddler, freshly woken from a nap, caught the attention of the three adults. He rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists and half yawned the word "Mummy?" again from his spot on the staircase.

"Percy, darling," Molly started, "Stay ri–"

To the dismay of the three adults, Percy moved forward, completely missing the step below him. He hadn't registered what had happened, still sleepy, but he didn't have to. He fell right into a steady pair of arms, like a gift from the gods.

Sirius was shocked.

He looked at Molly, who had barely opened her mouth to scream, and he couldn't believe it but he smiled at the funny "o" shape, even if it was uncalled for.

Addie looked just as shocked as the other two, and if possible even more shocked.

Then, there was little Percy Weasley, oblivious and happily snuggling against Addie, ready to take what he thought was a well deserved napped.

"Percy!" Molly, who had recovered from her initial shock, rushed over to Addie, and more importantly Percy. "Is he alright?" She tried to take her son from the blonde, wanting to properly inspect him for injuries.

"Ouch," Addie cringed as Molly tried pulled Percy away from her. He was fast asleep, tiny hand wrapped firmly around a lock of her hair, unrelenting in keeping her hair.

"Sorry, Addie darling," Molly stepped away from Addie, sighing. She tilted her head to the side to get a better look at her son then she sighed. "Well, Addie, it looks like he likes you." She paused. "Either that, or he's much too tired to know that he's sleeping on a complete stranger."

Sirius, who was watching, still half in shock and half amused, finally came to his senses and jumped into the conversation. "Hear that Addie? Apparently you're completely strange, probably as mad as a hatter too." He smirked at her, enjoying her feigned look of indignation and her quiet "hmph" at being insulted.

Addie sat down on the couch and promptly proceeded to ignore Sirius in what he assumed was the most amusing fashion she could. "Mrs. Weasley," she turned towards the ginger woman, still ignoring Sirius, "you should go ahead and start making supper. I shall just see if I can pull my hair out of Percy's hand."

"Molly, dear. Call me Molly." The redheaded woman smiled kindly at Addie before grabbing Sirius' ear, much to his surprise (he was too busy watching Addie and trying not to chuckle), and dragging him into the kitchen.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Sirius yelled out. Molly released his ear, which was sorely smarting and began fishing for her cooking pots in the mess that was her kitchen, leaving Sirius confused. "Why did you just drag me in here like that?"

Molly, whose face was slowly staining pink, continued making a ruckus with her pots and pans. She looked as if she was contemplating what she was going to say.

"Personally," Sirius grinned, "if I was given a choice between watching you cook in silence or talking to Addie, I would pick her any day. No off–" He halted mid-sentence. Molly was smiling an unsettling secret smile, and he didn't like it one bit. "Why did you drag me in here by the ear? And _what_ is that look for?"

She smiled even more. "Oh nothing."

Sirius glowered at her, staring her down, hoping the immense strength of his glare would break her. He was a naturally curious person, and _goddamn it_ she knew it. Molly, more persistent than he thought she would be, wouldn't budge. She even locked her lips and threw away the key, causing even more frustration on Sirius' part. The small pop of two people apparating into the kitchen didn't even hinder his attempts at glaring.

"Uh, Molly?" A redhead woman, aka Lily Potter, looked at the other redhead. "Why is he glaring at you?" She tipped her head to the side, motioning to Sirius.

"I think he's trying to woo her with his charm, but as you can see, it's terribly nonexistent, his charm, that is." Sirius didn't have to look to know his messy haired best friend James had his arm wrapped around Lily's waist and was smiling like he always did at anything remotely amusing. He still looked.

"She's keeping something from me. Look at that smile. She even did that key lock thing Lily's so fond of doing!" Sirius snapped his head back around to glare at the infuriating and still smiling woman. When he looked back at Mr. and Mrs. Potter, he looked at Lily considerately. "Lily, you're a girl," Sirius commenced in a whisper while trying not to retort to James' snorted 'I hope so.' "Can't you make her tell me what she's keeping from me?"

Sirius, who was now standing next to James, smiled as Lily walked over to Molly to extract the bit of information he wanted. He leaned back onto the wooden table, and James copied his movement a moment later. The two gingers conversed while Sirius watched, intent on deciphering every move. When both women looked at him and Lily laughed, he knew that if she didn't tell him willingly, he would Veritaserum it out of her. He looked beside him to James and frowned. _'Well, I suppose I can't do that to James' wife…. I wonder if he'd seduce it out of her for me.'_

"Padfoot," James spoke, not even turning his head to look at his best friend. "Is there a reason why you're looking at me like that?"

Sirius chose not to share his thoughts, instead asking, "What do you think they're saying?"

This time when James spoke he turned his head and looked at his friend thoughtfully. "I'm not really sure, but it must be important if Molly's not nagging us to stop leaning on her table." He glanced towards the pair of gingers and said, "Well, if you're curious to know Lily's coming this way."

Sirius looked forward and as sure as grass was green Lily was walking towards him and James with a triumphant look drawn across her face. "Well?" he asked, cutting her off before she could even open her mouth.

Lily didn't mind. In fact, his impatience made her smile. "Molly didn't want to tell you because she felt as if she would be intruding on your personal life." Silence, with the exception of sizzling food, filled the kitchen as Lily allowed for a purposely pregnant pause.

Sirius looked past Lily to Molly, who was busying herself with her cooking. She looked preoccupied, but her cheeks were red, and he knew that she had been listening and watching, curious to see his reaction to the news Lily hadn't told him yet, which reminded him that she _still_ hadn't told him what the secret was.

"Lily, are you or are you not going to tell me?" His patience was starting to fray.

"Someone's grumpy," Lily teased with a smile, but upon seeing his murderous expression she rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's nothing to get angry about. I think it's cute."

She moved closer to her husband, who pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, looking like the perfect couple they were. James then whispered something in her ear as Sirius thought _'Oh great, another secret.'_

Lily looked from James to Sirius and back. "You two really want to know, don't you?" When James nodded she turned to Sirius. "Ok," she said with a glance at Molly, still red in the face. "Molly has this inkling, and you know how she gets with these notions of hers."

Molly looked embarrassed, and her cheeks flushed an even deeper red. Yes, Sirius knew about Molly's random suspicions. They usually were meddlesome, yet at the same time bizarrely accurate.

"Well," Lily continued, "She's embarrassed to act as an authority on your feelings but she is pretty convinced, which is why I'm advocating for her." She was beating around the bush, not getting to the point just to annoy Sirius. "You see, I learned that there is a girl who came with you, and said girl is currently sitting in the sitting room."

"Really now?" James asked a putout Sirius. "Who is it? Why wasn't I told about this?"

"You just were told," Sirius snapped. "Now someone tell me what this is about!" If Lily wasn't James wife (and Sirius' friend) he would have yelled at her for being so vexing. However, he knew that if he made Lily angry, she probably wouldn't tell him the secret. She was stubborn back when she was a student. Time probably made her even more stubborn.

Lily looked up at her husband, not at all bothered by Sirius' anxiety. "It's Addie. That pretty girl we saw yesterday. Molly believes that Sirius– _our_ Sirius– has been struck hard by one of Cupid's love arrows."

"_Love_?" Sirius managed to spit out. The thought never crossed his mind. Of course he thought she was pretty, after all her looks had attracted him to her in the first place, but to say he was in _love_? The idea was foreign.

James looked as shocked as Sirius felt. "Have you ever been in love before?"

It was a simple question with a simple answer.

"No."

_XxXxXxX_

Addie was sitting patiently on the sofa, little bundle of toddler joy sleeping in her arms. She could not keep her gaze from travelling to the door that separated the sitting room from the kitchen. Was she supposed to wait until someone came and received her? Or was it an unsaid rule that she could flounce about the house as she pleased?

As enjoyable as sitting on the sofa alone was, (well, it was not as enjoyable as she supposed) she felt useless. A proper lady would assist her hostess in preparing dinner, or at least try before being forced to sit.

Cautiously, Addie stood up, walked to the door and knocked. It was a deafening sound in a quiet house. When no one said a word from the other side, she carefully opened the door and snuck her head in.

Four people were in the kitchen. Four people all staring at her.

When she walked in, she knew her face was slowly turning pink, and she could not keep the sheepish smile off her face.

"Mrs. Weasley," Addie said, noticing the deep red colour on the older woman's cheeks, "I was unable to pull my hair out of your son's grip." Truthfully, she could have if she wanted to, but really, she didn't want to, not when he was so cute. Every time she attempted pulling her hair away from Percy he made adorable little sounds of protest, and her will power broke.

"Hi Addie."

A woman's voice brought Addie's attention to the three people in the kitchen who weren't Mrs. Weasley: James, Lily and Sirius all sitting at the table.

"Hello," Addie smiled warmly. "I was not informed that you two had arrived."

As Addie looked between the three friends, she realized that there was something she wasn't aware of. Sirius was ignoring her in a way that showed he was _trying_ to be polite and inconspicuous, James was observing her like she was something to be sized up and returned to the store if she wasn't a good person, and Lily was warm and welcoming as if Addie were a timid new bride about to be brought home to the family.

"Ahem," Addie cleared her throat, and focused her attention on Mrs. Weasley. "Would you like some help cooking?"

Mrs. Weasley stopped her happenings to stare at Addie. Obviously, she was working much too hard, but she wouldn't allow Addie to help, opting for the excuse, "I'm fine, really. You four should sit and chat." Yet, when Addie gave her a meaningful gaze, showing that she knew Mrs. Weasley needed help, Molly caved. "On the other hand, I do need to fetch the boys. They're playing Quidditch outside. Could you watch the pot for a moment?"

Addie, happy to oblige, answered, "Of course Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen in search of her boys. Honestly, Addie wasn't told how many boys Molly had but she can assume there were at least three.

"How has everyone's day been so far?" Addie asked as she multitasked, balancing Percy on her hip and checking the cooking pot to make sure it was coming along fine. The red concoction in the pot bubbled and a delicious tomato smell drifted up her nose.

"Just fine," Sirius growled from his seat before the Potter's could answer. Addie looked at him in surprise. He had never seemed the type to be angry for no reason, and the attempts he was making to be polite were starting to emaciate. Perhaps he was angry that she pretended to ignore him.

"Sirius," Addie started, checking the pot so it wouldn't explode, and then walking over to the sulky man, "you did realize that I was only teasing you before right?" When he didn't respond, she leaned down so her eyes met his grey ones and hoped he could see the sincerity in them. "I apologize if I hurt your feelings earlier today."

Something registered in Sirius' eyes, and he nodded at Addie, silent as night.

Of course, that left Addie confused. Was that a nod recognizing that she apologized? Accepting the apology? Confirming that he was emotionally distressed over her teasing that morning?

"Well, I, for one, am having a smashing day," Lily enthusiastically broke the awkward silence that had fallen around them. "Why don't you sit next to me?"

Addie silently thanked Lily for (as anticlimactic as it sounds) being nice. She sat in the chair next to Lily, grateful that James was sitting on the other side of Lily next to Sirius. She would rather not know what she had done to make him so angry. Instead, she talked to Lily about pointless nonsense, and soon enough Sirius and James were involved in their own animated conversation.

When Addie was sure the two men were much too preoccupied with their own discussion to care about hers, she ventured to ask Lily, "Do you have any idea what has gotten into Sirius? It looks like the mean bug bit him."

Lily laughed. "The_ mean bug_?" Sure, it wasn't the most conventional way to describe something but Addie felt as if she had made her point clear. "Addie, he wasn't bitten by the 'mean bug' as you so eloquently put it. More like the lo-" Lily cut herself off midsentence, and looked towards Sirius and James, Addie's gaze following the same path. "You know, I think you should ask him yourself."

Addie contemplated it. It wasn't that hard to just open her mouth and ask; it was knowing if he would snap at her. She had never faced someone else's wrath before, being the pampered and polite only child that she was, and anger was not something Addie handled well. Frankly, she was big on crying in tough situations.

"So Addie," James' voice snapped Addie back to reality, "I don't remember seeing you at Hogwarts before." He seemed genuinely interested in her life and had apparently grown out of scrutinizing her. Perhaps she had passed some unknown test. Relief spread over her; she couldn't handle two men upset at her.

"That is probably because I did not attend Hogwarts, and even if I did, you are older than me." She hadn't ever been to the highly regarded school, but she had heard only good things of it, and her view of the castle from Hogsmeade was stupendous.

"So where did you go?" Lily joined in curiously.

"How old _are_ you?" Sirius emerged from drought of cheerfulness. Addie heard James whisper to Lily, _'How does he not know?'_ His little remark meant nothing to Addie though. She was just joyful that Sirius had stopped acting like a grouch.

"I am sixteen, going on seventeen. I attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." Addie remembered it like it was last week, (it was after all only last week she had left). Endless days on the Mediterranean coast made England seem like a fortress of gloom. It was considerably damp weather when compared to the bright sun's warmth. The whole of Beauxbatons seemed to glitter and glow in the light, a proper depiction of its sparkling students, even if the boys rebuffed the idea that _anyone_, especially men, could sparkle in the sun and have the audacity to call themselves a true man.

Sirius' "Beauxbatons? In France?" and James' "Sixteen?" came out of their mouths simultaneously and Addie just nodded to both men. Both of their mouths opened, and Lily nudged Addie with a sympathetic look. Addie was in for a terror campaign of questioning. She had no idea that it would last through dinner.

_XxXxXxX_

Sirius lounged on the couch while Molly Weasley and Addie, being the way they were felt it necessary to spell the entire kitchen down until every last inch was spotless and shining. Not that Sirius had a problem with clean freaks. Remus was one and Sirius held no prejudice, yet he couldn't help the occasional harassing. Nothing too bad of course, usually it was just "accidently" tracking mud around his house.

"I cannot believe she did that." Addie walked into the sitting room, completely stunned, and a redhead toddler still in hand.

The blonde had one hand tied up with the kid since she arrived at the Burrow. Maternal longing restricted her from pulling her hair away from Percy. He remembered sitting at the kitchen table when Lily noticed the longing look Addie was giving Percy and when asked, she had replied in the cutest little voice, "I want a baby." Thankfully, neither of the women showed they had noticed the provoking look James had given Sirius. Sirius had a suspicion that Lily knew what her husband was thinking, after all, they were married, but Addie had no clue. She was too sweet and innocent to really have any idea.

_Only sixteen._

The words echoed through his thoughts. _In love with a sixteen-year-old. _He disregarded the fact that she was going to turn seventeen that year and factored in his upcoming nineteenth birthday to come to a total (and incorrect) difference of three years. Three years wouldn't be considered that much of a difference if he were twenty three and she were twenty, and two years at that particular point in time wasn't a big difference anyway.

Nonetheless something had told him to stay away from her.

James had once described his feelings for Lily as euphoric. He claimed as a teenager that true love made him giddy whenever Lily smiled at him. Even now he said he was always caught off guard by her breathtaking smiles.

Sirius knew that feeling. When Addie stepped into the room, pink face, timid smile, he knew he was in deep. He tried to stick to his stay away feeling by acting harsh, but the stay closer feeling was winning. Around Addie, he really didn't have the willpower to stay away. He was crumbling.

"What did Molly do?" Sirius asked, avoiding Addie's breathtaking smile, both hating and loving how it gave him butterflies. He realized acting like he was bitten by the 'mean bug,' as Addie had said in confidentiality (too bad he had ears like a dog), was not the proper way to go about his dilemma.

"She kicked me out of the kitchen, politely of course, but she insisted that I did enough helping around the house." The pout that stole the smile off her face captured Sirius to the point where he had to dig his nails into the sofa to keep from moving closer to her and hugging her.

"Well, you can't be surprised can you? You've been volunteering to help ever since you got here." Of course, she had. It was another trait to add to her growing list of good characteristics. Not even James could find a fault in Addie, despite inspecting her thoroughly. Nothing but the best for his best friend was James' policy, and Addie was among the best if not _the_ best.

"I cannot help it if I was raised that way." Addie smoothed the giant fuzz of orange hair growing from Percy's head, while looking around the room. "Would you happen to know the time?"

There were no traditional clocks in the Burrow, which would be quite annoying if one did not have a watch on hand. Lucky for Addie, Sirius always had a watch on his wrist. "Seven forty-five."

"Already?" Without looking, Sirius knew her eyebrows were scrunched up in thought, and he didn't like it. He shouldn't be able to know her that well, and it made him feel like a stalker. The saying "Some call it stalking. I call it 'love'" came to mind.

"Mummy?"

Sirius was forced to look down at Percy Weasley, who now had exchanged Addie's golden locks for a lock of Sirius' black hair.

Percy's eyes were wide awake as he looked at Sirius, released his hair and pronounced, "Not Mummy!" with such confidence that it seemed as if he was the smartest person alive.

"Aw," Addie sighed. "Is that not just the cutest thing you have ever seen?"

"Pfft." Sirius rolled his eyes, but he had to admit Little Percy Weasley was a pretty cute toddler, at least once he let go of Sirius' hair. He wondered what the kid would be like when he was a teenager. Cocky? A perfectionist? Tall? Small?

"You are going to be such a handsome boy when you grow up," Addie cooed to the boy, her thoughts mirroring Sirius'. "Now let us see if we can find Mummy."

In a spur of the moment decision, he didn't realize he had said "I'll come with you," until he was standing up, one hand placed on her delicate shoulder.

"Of course." Addie gently placed Percy on the floor like a real mother. "There you go sweetheart."

Her sweet nature and her previous comment about wanting a baby made Sirius wonder what she would be like as a mother. She'd be just as petite and beautiful, smiling all the time, probably even more considering she had a cute baby. He could picture a baby girl just like her, blonde curls bouncing around her head, blue eyes like crystal. Maybe there'd be a little boy somewhere in the picture, and a tall, dark husband. With good hair preferably. He pictured it and realized that it wouldn't be so bad. Quite contrary, it would be a perfect life, one he would gladly live.

Percy held both his and Addie's hands, giving Sirius a brilliant idea. "Percy, would you like to be swung to the kitchen?" The boy agreed, after all he was a boy, and he did enjoy having fun.

"One, two," Addie said in a light voice, "three!"

As they entered the kitchen, Percy laughed, the "cutest laugh in the world" as Addie claimed, though Sirius could think of one person with a cuter laugh. Her.

"Oh goodness!" Molly exclaimed. As far as Sirius could tell, she had been stubbornly working on this one spot on the table that wouldn't seem to disappear. She put her wand on the table, forgetting about the spot and picked her son up. "Percy darling, isn't it time for bed?"

Percy frowned, but didn't say another word.

Sirius absentmindedly observed Addie while she and Molly engaged in frivolous chitchat.

_In love. _The words popped into his head once again, but this time, he wasn't quite as eager to deny it. He instead chose to analyze his situation.

Would it be so bad to be in love? It had always been a good emotion. Stories filled with love always ended with a "Happily Ever After," and James and Lily were quite happy in love. He could be too. So, he couldn't flirt with all the pretty witches he wanted, but surprisingly, he didn't really want to. Being in love didn't prevent two people from snogging senseless (James and Lily were proof of that). He supposed he could give it a try.

With his mind made up, Sirius returned to Molly's kitchen. He had a surprise for Addie and he couldn't wait for the two women to finish chatting. He barely gave them a minute to converse before tearing them apart.

"Well, Molly, I think it's about time for me to bring Addie back home." Sirius smiled at the woman, "After all she's still a kid with and needs an early bedtime."

"Of course," Molly agreed with Sirius, disregarding Addie's whispered _"I resent that."_ "Take good care of her and get her home in one piece."

"Do you really think I'd purposely let anything happen to Addie?" Sirius feigned hurt. The answer was of course not. Never in a billion years.

He pulled Addie out of the kitchen and to the front door a split second after Addie, Molly, and Percy had said their goodbyes. Even though he would never let harm purposefully come to Addie, he might have accidently torn her arm off in his haste to get her outside. Could he really be blamed? He just wanted to show her his surprise.

"Where are we going?" Addie frowned. "Could we not just apparate from inside?" Her frown deepened. Her last experience with Apparition was not her happy memory of the day, as Sirius recalled.

"We're not apparating. We're riding on my motorcycle."

The look on Addie's face was worth whatever he had given up (he didn't think he had given anything up). She looked at the motorcycle with such a look of pure shock that Sirius couldn't help but smile.

"I have always wanted to ride one of these," she sighed, giving Sirius his own surprise. She looked to delicate and elegant to be the type to do dangerous (yet fun) things.

"Well," he said as he sat down on his bike, "sit down and you can."

Addie obliged, and soon Sirius, almost forgetting to breathe, felt her thin arms wrap around his waist and her whispered "thank you" tickled his ear as butterflies tickled his stomach. When his motorcycle came alive, he could feel her face breaking into a smile against his back, causing him to laugh.

'_I could get used to this.'_


	5. Chapter Four: Broken

AN: Harry Potter and recognizable characters of the series do not belong to me! Don't sue!

Ahh. It's been a long time. I've slowly been working on this for months in between homework and extracurricular activities and sports and a bunch of shenanigans that I don't even know about. I'm super tired and in need of some sort of pick-me-up, especially since I have a billion things to do this weekend…Sorry if the song doesn't go well with the chapter. I couldn't find a perfect song. . Anyway, this is a shorter chapter than the rest. It was the option of a super long chapter or a sort of short chapter.

Chapter Four: Broken

_The Broken clock is a comfort  
It helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow  
From stealing all my time  
And I am here still waiting  
Though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best  
Like you've already figured out  
I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on (I'm holdin on)(I'm holdin on)  
I'm barely holding on to you  
The broken locks were a warning  
You got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded  
I'm an open book instead  
And I still see your reflection  
Inside of my eyes  
That are looking for purpose  
They're still looking for life…_

_~Lifehouse_

The hustle and bustle of downtown London was like nothing Addie had seen before. Cars coming and going down the crowded streets, and people shopping, talking, having fun. She had never been to a city before. Her friends who had been to both Paris and London had informed her that Paris was…cleaner, but she didn't mind London at all. It was the most exciting place she had been to in England, the most natural, the most adventurous.

"Ice cream, Miss?" An old man stopped Addie. He had a white cart, decorated in colorful ice cream stickers, and a smile that could lure in customers like her. His thin white hair ruffled with the slightest of moves and his crinkly eyes made her want to buy his whole cart.

"Sorry sir, but I have no money with me." It wasn't a complete lie. She didn't have any money that he could find useful. She gave the man an apologetic smile and unfortunately began walking again.

The crowded sidewalk seemed to open for her as she walked. Addie was so absorbed in the wonders of the city that she almost forgot to look up when a sobbing woman ran into her.

"Oh, sor–" Addie recognized the pretty face and fiery red hair instantly. "Lily? What happened?"

"I-it's J-James and Si-Sirius," she sobbed, unable to complete her sentence without stuttering. "I h-have to g-get to H-Hog-warts. N-need to f-find a safe place to app-appar-ate to Hogsmeade."

"No." Addie gently put her arm around Lily's shoulders and began to lead her down the street, away from curious eyes. "You cannot disapparate to anywhere in your condition. You would probably become splinched! That would not do anybody good, now would it?"

"I su-suppose n-n-not." Lily nodded. In a moment she realized her condition. She looked at Addie, and squared back her shoulders, fierce determination in her eyes. "I suppose not." Addie could tell that Lily wasn't one of those women who cried and fall apart at bad news. She liked being strong and unbreakable.

"Here," Addie smiled as she opened the door to a small boutique for Lily, her tough display still strong. "I have a Floo connection in this shop. The nice lady who owns it, Mrs. MacDougal, is married to a wizard. She was kind enough to let me use the Floo, and I am sure she would not mind if you came along with me so you can reach Hogwarts."

"Hello, Addie darling," Mrs. Macdonough, a middle-aged woman with brown curls, smiled at the two women before she saw Lily's tear-streaked face. The tears had stopped, or at least they were being held at bay, but they had left watermarks on her face. "What happened?"

"May we borrow your Floo?" Lily attempted at smiling politely, and Addie had to admit, she looked like she was coping well with whatever had happened.

"Of course," Mrs. Macdonough nodded her head rapidly, eyebrows in a furrow, trying to figure out what happened.

Both Addie and Lily gave her their thanks and as fast as they said "Hogwarts" they were in the magnificent old castle, running through the hall. Addie followed Lily, being unfamiliar with the building. As she pursued Lily, a thought came into her mind and she came to a complete halt.

When Lily looked back, startled at the lack of Addie's footsteps, she said, "Come on, we have to get to the Hospital Wing."

Addie looked at Lily awkwardly. "Are you sure I'm allowed to be in here?" She had never stepped foot in the castle before. She had no idea if there was a rule against her being inside.

"Of course," Lily grabbed Addie's hand and pulled her down the hall. "I want you with me. I need you with me. Please?"

The look of despair upon Lily's face won Addie over. Rules were meant for breaking, especially in scenarios like the one they were in.

"Of course."

The Hospital Wing had a set of grand double doors as an entrance, which led to a room full of beds. They were covered in white linen sheets and were lined up on the walls opposite each other. The room was eerily empty, except for two beds containing Sirius and James.

They looked like they had been thrashed with their many bruises and cuts. An almost middle-aged woman, dressed in garb that identified her as a healer of sorts, was bandaging the two unconscious men.

James was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling as if he had just been fighting for every breath. Sirius lay next to him

A gasp escaped Addie's lips, capturing the healer's attention. If Addie didn't know better, she would have thought he was _dead_. There was no sign of movement, life, the charming young man she had just talked with yesterday. It had seemed he had bore the brunt of whatever happened to them.

"Lily, Miss." The Healer acknowledged the two women with a nod of her head, but otherwise, continued mending the men.

"Madam Pomfrey," Lily, who had rushed to James side as soon as she spotted him, provided a name for the healer. "How are they?"

"It looks as if Black and your husband had managed to be in the right place at the wrong time."

Addie was startled by the words. Usually the normal expression was a simple way of saying it was a coincidence, an accident of fate. Madam Pomfrey was somehow insinuating something darker, a secret agenda gone awry.

Addie slowly crept up to Sirius, afraid that she might disturb his state, that any slight change in the air around him could break him completely.

"Are they going to be ok?" she whispered, half wanting to know, and half dreading the answer. It was dark magic that had inflicted the wounds on Sirius and James. Its aura oozed out of their scars, and Addie cringed at the thought, her reaction similar to one of nails on a chalkboard.

"Eventually," was the healer's short reply.

Eventually could tomorrow. It could be a year. It could be a day before never.

"I'm trying my best," Madam Pomfrey turned towards Lily and Addie, "but dark magic is tricky business to go about healing."

"As long as they both survive this without permanent damage…" Lily murmured, drawing Addie's attention to her. Her eyes were watery and tears were threatening to stream down her cheeks. It was a completely different experience, having to look at her injured husband, rather than hearing that he was hospitalized.

Addie felt the difference between rushing to Hogwarts with Lily and being at Hogwarts. She hadn't thought about the reality of what she'd see. Now that two lifeless forms were in front of her, within reaching distance, she couldn't possibly wrap her head around the fact that it was real enough that if she did reach out the image wouldn't disappear.

Why would anyone want to hurt Sirius and James? _Who _would want to hurt them? Addie shuddered and repressed the terrible images of gory dark murderers running around the streets of London that popped up in her head.

Lily, who had noticed her shudder, frowned before saying, "You don't have to stay. It's my husband and his best friend. You probably have better things to do."

Addie stared at Lily blankly for a moment, not comprehending what she just said. Then she mustered up her best smile and told her, "You're all my friends now, so if that entitles me to sit," she made a show or plopping down on the small chair beside Sirius' bed, "_here_ for the next year, I'll sit." She meant it. She might forget how to use her legs while sitting, but she meant what she said.

"Are you sure?" Lily questioned her.

Addie nodded, smile still intact. "Completely." She was rewarded with a fragile smile and a whispered _'Thank you.'_

_XxXxXxX_

His eyes felt heavy, like metal weights he couldn't lift. It took all the strength he could gather to open one eye and then the other. When they were finally open, he thought he was blind. It was pitch black and he couldn't identify the room he was in, at least not by looking at the seemingly nonexistent ceiling. Pain shot through his body as he tried to sit up– he was in a bed, and the scent of fresh linen drifted into his nose.

He voted for lying down on the bed and not attempting to sit up again. Wherever he was, it smelled clean, and the possibility of a prisoner cell being _clean_ was slim to nothing. So, he relaxed into the warm bed, feeling safe for the moment but not willing to close his eyes longer than a second.

He could hear his own heavy breathing, and someone else's breathing echoing back at him, or rather a few someone elses.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Peaceful sounds persuaded him to close his eyes for just a second, and he attempted to see remnants of his previous dream. It was like trying to hold smoke. He could smell the sweetness of vanilla tempting him. He could see glimpses of gold dancing in and out of his eyesight. Yet, he couldn't seem to find a tangible reality resting in his arms, but he knew the longer his eyes were closed the more he could dream.

_Two seconds tops._

Like a bear awakened in his cave, his eyes shot open, but quickly closed as unaccustomed light blinded him.

_I guess that was more than two seconds._

He slowly opened his eyes, letting his eyes adjust to the light. He was in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. He had been in there _way_ too many times not to know where he was. Did that mean he was fine? Well, he was alive for sure, but perfectly fine was another thing. A check was in order.

He wiggled his toes. They were all asleep but there.

He flexed the fingers on his right hand and mentally swore. There were bandages running all the way up to his upper arm, making it nearly impossible for him to move them. He concentrated on his left hand. There were bandages on that arm too, but there was also added pressure on his hand. He looked down.

_Well, that's not completely new._ It was true. This wasn't the first time he woke up with a girl attached to him. The only difference was that he was usually in a different situation.

Sirius Black just woke up to find a blonde witch holding his hand in her sleep. She was sitting in a chair, in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. Leaning forward, her head rested on the bed near their intertwined hands.

He found her hand small and soft– delicate, which suited her fine.

"Oh," Madam Pompfrey– Poppy– had walked into the room and spotted him awake. "Don't move!" she snapped as he made to sit up. "I've plenty of potions with your name on them." She wasn't lying. There were a dozen glass vials sitting on a tray. Beside them was a tag, "Sirius" written in a messy scrawl.

"What about James?" Sirius whispered, very aware of the sleeping Addie. "Why don't you wake him up and drown him in potions?"

"Padfoot, mate," the voice came from the other side of the room, which required him to get up. He wasn't allowed to get up. "If you took the time to stop mooning, then maybe you would have noticed me already awake."

"Prongs, if I were allowed to get up, it'd be you I'd be gazing at lovingly." Sirius joked to James, thankful that he couldn't see the blood rushing to his head. _Damn lightheadedness._

"Stay quiet," Poppy admonished as she helped him sit up. "You aren't strong enough to do anything strenuous." Sirius frowned. Talking was not strenuous. He wasn't a frail old man– he was young, strong and well, gorgeous.

_Speaking of gorgeous. _Sirius looked back towards Addie, revelling in her warm hands, the softness of her golden hair.

"Sirius," Poppy's nonchalant voice broke his concentration, "your girlfriend's been sitting there since yesterday morning. Really, you could stop looking at her for a moment so I could do my job."

Sirius looked up at Poppy, mouth wide open, and protested, "She's not m-"

The healer seized the opportunity and forced a plethora of potions down his throat, unfairly, after all, she tricked him.

If he didn't know any better, Sirius would have thought he was purposely being given spoiled milk and mud. Or maybe liquefied rubbish. That healer always seemed a bit crazy to him. Frankly, the whole of Hogwarts staff was off their rockers.

The grip on his left hand tightened and a second later vanished altogether. Somebody was awake.

"Good morning sunshine," Sirius greeted, half cheerfully, half painfully. "It seems like you stole my bed last night."

Addie, still lying on the bed, sprang up. She was now sitting on her chair with her blue eyes wide open in horror. "I am so very sorry. I did not mean to make you upset or anything." Her facial expression and her frowzy bed head caused Sirius to crack a smile worthy of an award. Something visibly clicked in her mind and her mouth formed a little "o." Before Sirius knew it, she was sitting on his bed, her arms around him tenderly.

"I thought you were going to die!" she whispered, as Sirius cautiously moved to wrap his arms around her without straining himself. "Oh!" was her hurried reaction. She released him and moved off his bed before he could even touch her. _Spurned._ Apparently, she didn't want to be hugged by him, a thought which made him frown. He had yet to look in a mirror. Did he look mutilated?

"I did not mean to hurt you," Addie looked down at her hands nervously. How did she know he was hurt by her rejection of him? Was he that easily readable? "I was just so happy that you were alive that I forgot that you still are not fully healed."

Then he understood. It wasn't him that repulsed her, just the thought of hurting his already rough injuries. He snorted at both his stupidity and her unneeded overprotection. "I'm not a piece of glass." Of course, he was a man, not a pansy. "I'll be out of here in no more than half an hour." The look on Addie's face was by no means supporting what he said. "What's that face for?"

"Madam Pompfrey told me that you would stay here for a week on account of the injuries you sustained."

Sirius' jaw dropped in shock. A week was a long time. He would not stay in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing for a _whole_ week and have rubbish poured down his throat. "Oh no I won't," he protested ardently. He swung his legs around to the side of the bed with the intention of standing up. However, as soon as his feet hit the floor, he hissed in pain and fell back onto the bed. Bandages hugged his right leg, covering the still healing scars that probably littered it. He scrunched his eyebrows, wondering why he hadn't noticed it before.

"What are you doing?" Madam Pompfrey rebuked, coming out of her office, much too Sirius' chagrin "James isn't giving me this much trouble." Sirius looked at James, who looked perfectly angelic smiling at his wife. He bet James didn't have to stay in the Hospital Wing for a week.

"I want to go home." He didn't care if he sounded like a petulant child. He would rather spend the next week stuck him his bed at home than here. "I'm a grown man and have the right to go home."

"Be reasonable." He was being perfectly reasonable. "You can't even walk," the healer annoyingly pointed out. "You must stay here. If you go home and something happens to you, there won't be anyone there to call for help." She had a valid point, however, Sirius was already on the biased path of irrational thoughts and was not going to stray for one logical explanation.

"I don't want to be reasonable." He wanted to cross his arms but the bloody bandages were in the way. "I want to go home." He settled for pouting; his pout works wonders.

"I suppose you want to die too?" Madam Pompfrey did not budge. She insisted persistently that he would stay and not even his trademark pout moved her.

"Oh, but Madam Pompfrey…" Addie trailed off when the healer's stubborn eyes turned to her. Sirius felt bad for the poor blonde. The older woman's eyes were like daggers, daring her to say something rational in support of Sirius. "What if someone stays with him at all times?"

He perked up at this. Maybe he could go home after all.

"Miss, I am not willing to stay with him until he gets better." Madam Pompfrey tilted her head in thought, a good sign. "However if someone else could, someone extremely responsible, I'd be ok with it." Sirius' hopes of going home deflated. He did not know anyone responsible who was willing to live– eat, breathe and sleep– with him the next week. Plan B commenced- He'd have to create a responsible fictional character…preferably a hot one.

"Poppy, I'll have you know I have a very responsible person to take care of me for the next week." He smiled his winning smile, hoping to convince her.

"Of course you do," the older woman said patronizingly, as if he was a little kid who stilled believed in that Santa Claus fellow Lily mentions. The smile faltered. Desperate for escape, his eyes turned to Addie and motioned silently to save him with some sort of _lie_. He could only hope that she understood him.

"He does." Addie stepped forward, confidently, posed, _attractively,_ into Poppy's attention. "He has me."

Sirius wanted to kiss her for such a brilliant lie. One look at her serious face, made him want to throw up.

It wasn't that he didn't like Addie-he loved her-but really, why would any man in their right mind want the oblivious girl he loved to take care of him as if he was just a baby. He wanted to impress her with his masculinity, his charm, his charisma, his great hair, not his inability to take care of himself.

"I'll be sure to take very good care of him," Addie continued. "Next time you see him, he'll be in tip top shape. My honour." She raised her right hand and smiled at both Poppy and Sirius, possibly the most innocent smile Sirius had seen. Poppy had looked at her with surprise, obviously not expecting her to be able to handle the _rogue_ Sirius Black, but he tried to imitate Addie's innocent smile and nodded his head like a angelic choir boy.

"Well," Poppy frowned, her eyes darted back and forth between the two young people, gauging their honesty and their trustworthiness. "I suppose that would be ok." She did not seem happy about it one bit, though Sirius did not care. An ok was an ok.

"That takes care of that," announced Sirius, missing his ability to rub his hands together. "I think I should be able to go home now." He sounded firm, demanding, like a child wanting a toy. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He was going back home in no more than a minute and that was final.

"Wait," Madam Pompfrey rushed away from Sirius' line of view. Like an imprisoned convict he looked around deviously, and smiled, knowing that now was the perfect time to escape the confines of Poppy's wrath.

"Come on," he whispered as he looked at Addie. "If we don't leave now we'll _never_ get to leave." Her blue eyes twinkled in laughter, but her mouth formed a straight line across her pretty face. She shook her head, gold locks bouncing around her head. "But you know you want to," he looked up at her, making his eyes as big as possible.

"We will go as soon as Madam Pompfrey returns." Sirius felt the slight depression of the bed, the warmth pulsing off of her, as she sat down next to him. "But you Mister need to stop behaving like a little boy. I would not be surprised if she slapped you."

"You wouldn't let her slap me," he called her out cheekily. He noticed the little indents forming around her mouth as she struggled to keep a straight face.

"You do not know me well enough to make that assumption." He begged to differ, but kept his mouth shut as Poppy came back while a basket full of vials and murky concoctions.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" he exclaimed when he saw a bubbling putrid yellow potion. For once in his life, he was thankful that his stomach was _painfully_ empty. Otherwise the contents would have been upchucked.

"These," the mediwitch proudly said, "are all the potions you will need to take for the next week." Sirius, looking as piqued as he felt, was ready to walk out, injuries aside, and forget about Madam Pompfrey and her barmy healing techniques. He didn't need a crackers healer trying to poison him with potions-he could do that himself if he really wanted to.

"I will make sure he drinks all of them," Addie nodded her head, smiling gloriously at Poppy Pompfrey, like a perfect little guardian angel. Sirius could have both kissed her and killed her, although, on a second thought, killing her would not only be illegal but also rather mean. Madam Pompfrey nodded her head in acceptance, and the deal was sealed once she handed the basket to Addie.

Sirius Black was now officially under the jurisdiction of one hopefully not ditsy blonde for the next week. However, if she was ditsy, it might work to his advantage in more ways than one.


	6. Chapter Five: The Space Between

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story…except Addie. Everything else is completely J.K.'s

AN: Feel free to review and tell me how terrible this chapter seems. I just whipped this out on whim and it's full-o-fluff (badly written fluff). The first part was fine…then the second part just came out of thin air……Read and Review?

Chapter Five: The Space Between

There's something strange going on in my head  
That says if I were to get in a car right now  
North Carolina is where I would end  
And to your doorstep I would be bound.  
To whisper the words that I've always wanted to say,  
And watch as the sun rips this blue sky away…

Don't forget about the blue skies, sunrise, and all the space between  
It's amazing how a girl like you can affect a guy like me  
All the pictures, memories and all the times we had  
Do you think that some things are better left unsaid?

We'd stay inside just to watch the time go by  
and sleep the whole day till the night  
with everything you said  
I'm sure you've got some place that you'd probably rather be  
I hope you're singing this song  
and thinking about me…

~Valencia

Sirius had just woken up with the intention of surprising Addie, who he assumed was still sprawled out on the transfigured couch/bed in the living room of his flat. Today would be the last day he spent with her and tomorrow she would be back under her parents' watchful eyes. He felt as if he should cook her breakfast this morning, rather than her bringing him breakfast in bed. Of course, his urge was not in any shape influenced by the fact that when Addie made him breakfast in bed, she usually insisted on feeding him like a baby.

He walked out of his room, bare feet lightly tiptoeing past the bundle of blonde wrapped in a package of warm blue blankets. He froze when he heard her moving, letting out a soft sigh of air. When she refrained from moving, he once again began to advance toward the kitchen with the smell of soon-to-be omelettes dancing around his imagination. Well, that and toast- and perhaps a glass of orange juice.

To be honest, Sirius had no idea what his kitchen had in stock because he had not stepped into the room for all of six days. Looking at the surprisingly barren cabinets, he decided that he might have to improvise on breakfast…and find his wand, which had also been abandoned during the past several days. He assumed it would be in his room somewhere among his other personal belongings, and thus he quietly tiptoed back through the sitting room where Addie slept.

After a thorough search through his multiple drawers full of knickknacks and such, Sirius finally stumbled upon his wand- lying on the floor beside his favourite pair of socks. As he exited his bedroom he shook his head in self disgust at his own filthy pigsty, and with a wave of his wand and a muttered spell rearranged his room into a semi-presentable residence. It was not that he was a neat freak, nor was he a complete waster. Rather, when having company in his home, especially importantly gorgeous company, he enjoyed having a respectable "crib."

When Sirius had re-entered the kitchen, without even observing the sitting room, he had to do a double take. Addie was sitting at the kitchen table, two plates with omelettes and toast in front of her. Her blonde curls were wild, a beautiful display of bed head. Her eyes were wide open and her smile showing pearly teeth.

"How did you beat me? I woke up early just for this!" Sirius pulled out the chair on Addie's right side and spun it around so it was backwards. Then he sat down, legs straddling the seat, head resting the hands he placed on the back of the chair.

"You spent too much time searching for your wand. This is what poor organizational skills do to plans." Her smile threatened to show beneath the playful reprimanding.

Sirius chose to stick his tongue out at her and began to consume his breakfast. Both the food and the view were _delicious_.

Addie's lips formed a slight smile as she picked up the _Daily Prophet_ lying on the table and began to read. A barely audible gasp caused Sirius to look at her (even more closely than he was looking before) and notice a frown and worry lines that had taken a home upon her fair face. Her expression grew even worse as her eyes moved from left to right, taking in all the words.

Before Sirius could ask what had happened, she dropped the paper, letting it fall onto the table for Sirius to read.

_**Massacre in Derby: 12 Muggles Dead **__June 14__th__ 1978_

_Late last night, about 11:37pm, muggle police officers received emergency calls from 16 Canterbury Lane in Derby. When they arrived at the scene of the crime, they found two muggle families dead. Five officers remained at the scene to find a reason for the deaths while two returned to the station to fill reports._

_The five police officers at Canterbury Lane called the station to report that there was nothing unusual about the families. There was no sign of struggle and no bodily injuries. The only peculiar evidence was the look of horror frozen upon their faces and a slight green tinge._

_However, the five officers were not able to finish their investigation. According to the Chief Warren of the police station, "While I was on the phone with them, I felt slightly apprehensive for reasons unknown to myself. I heard a loud noise in the background of the house they were investigating. We ended the call in order to allow them to find the source of the noise. That was the last I heard of them."_

_When the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes arrived at the scene early this morning, they discovered the cause for the muggle deaths to be the Killing Curse, as well as finding the bodies of the five missing police men (also murdered with the Killing Curse). The police officers were found floating in a nearby section of woods._

_Minister of Magic Alfred Geisel rushed to a meet the muggle prime minister, James Callaghan, early this morning to inform him about the reality of the massacre in Derby. Geisel says, "I have spoken with Mr Callaghan and offered my condolences to him and his government. We have discussed the media and have agreed that it would be best for muggle society if it were told that the two families have died from radon poisoning. As for the police officers, a decision has yet to be made."_

_Many suspects have been apprehended at 1o'clock this morning and are currently being detained in Azkaban. The list includes Randolph Jugson, Thorfinn Rowle, Evan Selwynn, and Devon Rosier. Rowle is also suspected in the missing person case regarding Caradoc Dearborn. _

_Currently, highly esteemed wizards of the Wizengamot are debating on the fate of these men. Some are adamant in arguing a life sentence in Azkaban without trial, while others argue for a trial with the result of the Dementor's Kiss. Some even suggest random search and seizures of any suspicious homes to find Death Eaters. As of now, the only request they have of the wizarding society is to turn in any suspicious names to the Ministry._

_(Continued on page 2)_

When Sirius looked up, he saw Addie's eyes carefully trained on the table in a pensive state. He couldn't resist asking, cautiously, "A penny for your thoughts?"

She replied just as cautiously, "This is terrible."

"I understand that the killing of twelve muggles is very traumatizing." Sirius reached across the table and rested his hand on hers.

"Yes, that is traumatic." A long paused followed as she contemplated her next words. "But it is more than just that. The whole situation is unnerving.

Sirius shook his head and said, "Soon this will be over and we will have defeated the dark side and You-Know-Who. The Ministry is using all of those new tactics to get the Death Eaters. You read it yourself."

Addie pulled her hand out from under Sirius's and looked at him as if he had no clue what he was talking about. She shook her head at him and with a sarcastic smile said, "Sirius, you really think what the Ministry is doing is morally right?"

"They're defending the common people against those who are obviously killers." Sirius became aware of his defensive tone and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Are you supporting the free reign of killers?" He challenged Addie, taking the debate to heart due to his position in the war and his family background.

"No, I am supporting what I feel is called moral integrity." She stared him straight in the eyes, confidence radiating around her. "Even the American colonists knew when to treat the opponents fairly."

Sirius felt his cheeks go red hot as he gave her a blank stare. He must have looked like an idiot. "What did America do?"

Addie's stoic expression melted, to be replaced with a soft affection for the adorable look on Sirius' face. "They gave the British soldiers in Boston a fair trial with a jury and a lawyer, and they were found to be innocent of the crime they did not commit."

"Yes, but these people did commit these crimes!" He was becoming exasperated at her for not understanding the iniquity of the Death Eaters. "They are killers, not bunnies!"

Addie blinked a few times before firmly stating, "Moral integrity." She pushed her chair back and collected the dishes. She walked over to the sink. Before placing the dishes in the sink, she turned towards him and said in a tight voice, "It is the principle of the matter, Sirius. Whether they are bunnies or mass murderers, I believe they should have a fair trial with suitable punishments. Moreover, the Ministry has no right to random search and seizure of property. We are no longer living in the fifteenth century. Perhaps you will understand that when you are the one who is carted off to some prison without proper evidence or a trial!"

Sirius watched her as she scrubbed the dishes clean of any grime. She was scouring the silverware with such a force that he had to wonder how she had so much energy stored up in that tiny body of hers. He pondered her strong words and shuddered at the thought of going to Azkaban. He would not want to go to prison in such an unjust fashion; Addie had a valid point.

When Sirius looked back towards the lady in question, who had just finished drying and organizing, he saw drops of glistening tears forming in her eyes. A rush of remorse for working her up swept over him. He stood up, feeling awkward in his own kitchen, and walked over to the corner of the counter where Addie was standing. A light tap on the shoulder made her spin around in surprise.

Their proximity made her blush and she attempted to walk past Sirius, but he spread his arms to barricade her in the corner.

"I have something important to say," Sirius cleared his throat to try to stall.

Addie still had a fight left in her and stared at him expectantly, arms crossed over her chest. However, the blush still remained.

"I was thinking about what you said." He paused again, not used to apologizing for being the rash and thoughtless person he is. As he tried to assemble his thoughts he heard clearly in his head what his own reply would have been _And_? "And, I decided that little fight was extremely silly– on my part. I'm sorry." He extended his hand out as a truce.

She surprised him when she attacked him with a hug. "I am sorry too. I am a really headstrong person when it comes to what I believe in."

He eventually returned her warm embrace, his head resting on top of hers, and revelled in the feeling of soft curls. She attempted to step back from his arms, but he murmured an inaudible "oh no" and pulled her back.

Her dulcet laugh filled his ears and she smiled up at him. "Sirius, really now," Addie tried once more to step back, "I have to dress and go to the Ministry in an hour. You remember, do you not?"

Sirius sighed into her gold curls, making them rustle and released her. "I remember, I remember. Now," he winked at her, resuming his usual bouncy attitude, "hurry up or else I'll leave without you."

XxXxXxXxX

"Pardon me?" Addie asked, her face twisted into confusion.

"Sorry, I just hadn't been able to contact you sooner about this," the aging woman said. "I hope it's not too inconvenient for you."

"Oh," Addie sighed before realizing that Ms. McGraw was waiting for an answer to her statement. "Not at all," Addie lied. In truth, it was very inconvenient. All of her plans were ruined and she would have to go home empty handed.

"Well, with all of the ruckus going on concerning security of the wizarding world, I was unable to send your documents through the Ministry as soon as I received them." Ms. McGraw pushed a strand of her greyish-brown hair out of her face and continued, "And then with the activities that went on last night, I'm afraid that the Ministry has put all foreign requests on hold."

Addie looked around the woman's office noticing all the stacks of paperwork that had piled up since she had last been in there. McGraw seemed to be telling the truth about being busy and not being able to sort through anything that had been piled onto her desk in the past week.

"When do you think you will be able to complete the paper work?"

Ms. McGraw seemed to look anywhere but at Addie when she said, "I don't think we'll be able to get to it for a few months. Sorry."

"It is fine," Addie said, wincing at the disappointment that laced her voice. "No really," she brought her hands up to signal her acceptance, "It is not a problem."

She stood up and thanked Ms. McGraw for attempting to help her. She left the building feeling empty-handed and slightly discouraged.

"Addie!" Addie looked up at a perky voice, which grew louder as the owner moved closer, and attempted a smile. "How did it go?" Sirius had reached her after a run through the London streets and offered her a hug, which she took.

She felt comforted as she told him, "'The Ministry has been flooded with work due to unforeseen political events,'" she repeated word for word what Ms. McGraw had told her. "So basically, they barely had time to look in the mirror this morning, let alone look at any paperwork. Apparently, the woman in charge of the department has told me that she does not believe she will be able to look at anything semi-normal for months."

"Aw." She felt Sirius' arms tighten around her. "Do you want me to go in there and woo her with my good looks? No woman is resistant to my charms."

She had to laugh at his words and when she looked up at him, she noticed him smiling rather cockily. "Where did that giant ego of yours come from?"

"It's a gift."

"From whom?"

"From the magnificently hot Greek Gods. Honestly, have you no culture?" He teased her with a twinkle in his eyes. It was the same twinkle that appeared whenever he talked to her, the same twinkle that she first began to notice when she met him a little over a week ago.

"Why! I never!" She faked distress and stepped away from him. "What sort of gentleman says that about a woman?"

Sirius laughed at what she presumed was her dismayed expression and said, "How about I buy you an ice cream to make up for it?" An ice cream sounded very nice at that time. She needed something soft and sugary to cheer her up.

"Why not?" She smiled at Sirius, something she tended to do a lot, took his outstretched arm, followed him to a dark alley, preparing to apparate.

The nauseating feeling overtook her as she felt herself leaving the ground. She clung to Sirius' arm- the only solid object in her reach. She was not expecting her feet to touch sold ground so soon afterwards and she would have stumbled forward if strong arms hadn't held her in place.

"Careful. I got you," Sirius frowned, probably remembering what had happened last time she apparated with him. She was taking deep breaths and holding her stomach, but she still nodded to let him know she was ok.

She felt his arms lift her up, and she groaned at the sudden movement. She had to close her eyes tightly in order to control her headache. Her arms naturally found their way around Sirius' neck, and she held on tight, hearing his soft chuckle.

He walked gracefully, and by the time he placed her on a stool her stomach felt more stable than before. She opened her eyes and saw Sirius' grey eyes staring back with amusement.

"What?" Addie asked, running her hands through her hair to fix the curly ringlets of hair that she _knew_ must be sticking out. "Do I look funny?"

Sirius chuckled softly, and shook his head. "You look perfect."

Addie, being the blonde she was, had no idea what was going on and she didn't mind saying so. "Sirius, honestly, what is wrong?"

"Nothing." Sirius was still smiling softly. "Why would you think something's wrong?"

"You have a permanent smile plastered to your face, and frankly, it makes me feel as if I look funny." She replied indignantly. Frankly, his smile was both unnerving and adorable. She loved his smiling face and all the times she had seen it in the past week. More often than not, it was directed at her.

"I was just imaging how cute your face looked when you were sick."

"Hey!" Addie pouted, "That was not funny. I might have thrown up!" For some reason she was extremely sensitive apparating and she preferred not to be made fun of for it.

"It's nothing personal," Sirius defended himself as the owner of the ice cream shop brought them two ice cream sundaes. Addie assumed Sirius had secretly ordered them while she was sick to her stomach.

Sirius began to eat his sundae immediately, looking like a ravenous dog as he did so. When he looked up and saw Addie staring at him, there was a smudge of vanilla ice cream on his nose. Laughter escaped Addie's mouth, despite her desperate attempts to withhold it.

"What?" Sirius repeated her earlier actions by running his hands through his hair, however, that was also his habit. Something about having beautiful hair, at least that's what Addie thought she heard him mutter in his sleep.

Addie picked up a napkin and slid her stool closer to Sirius. She dabbed his nose with the napkin, saying, "I was thinking how cute your face looked with ice cream all over it."

"Well," Sirius huffed, adorably, like a put out puppy, "I can't help it if this food is good."

The food did look delicious. Thus Addie picked up a spoonful of sugary goodness and politely deposited it in her mouth. Sirius, shocked, stared at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating," Addie trailed off, not sure if he was addressing her or not. It was obvious she was eating; a question and answer wasn't necessary to understand that.

"You have to eat it like me." Sirius showed her once more the sloppy way he ate his ice cream sundaes. "Otherwise, eating isn't fun."

Addie laughed again, something she was prone to doing around Sirius. He was like a giant child in the way he didn't care about other's perception of him. He lived for himself and for the moment.

"I do not think that is something I am willing to try." Sirius turned to her with giant puppy dog eyes, which were unnaturally natural on his face. When she turned her head away to avoid the grey eyes, Sirius snuck his hands around her and began to tickle her sides _unfairly_. Addie was very ticklish- one of her many weaknesses. Sirius somehow knew that and was relentless in his quest to make her eat like a crup.

"OK! Stop! Stop!" Addie was out of breath, out of energy and very amused, seeing as Sirius was the exact same way. Sirius had stopped tickling her, but had noticeably kept his arms around her, just in case. She looked around for a viable escape route, and spotted an exit not too far from her seat.

"Sirius?" she attempted to ask in a sweet voice. "Could you please hand me my bowl of ice cream?"

As planned, he released her from the cage he had formed long enough for her to rush to the exit. Unfortunately, she was too slow and Sirius had captured her and brought her back to the stool. She blamed it on her slippery shoes.

"Ahem." A balding middle-aged man stood behind the counter, looking rather annoyed at the spectacle Addie and Sirius were causing

"Sorry?" Addie squeaked out as Sirius quickly brought his hands back to his side. Both of them gave the man their best smile in vain.

XxXxXxXxX

Sirius was currently enjoying quality-bonding time with Addie in his own sitting room. However, he was apprehensive, because every time he glanced at the clock, he realized that their time was winding down.

"Ow," Addie complained as Sirius pulled on one of her golden ringlets. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, faking innocence yet again. His glance at the clock informed him it was twenty minutes until four, twenty minutes until the departure.

"You were just-" Addie had seen the clock and popped up from her seat next to Sirius, leaving him to wonder why he didn't think to set the clocks back an hour or two or five.

"I was doing what?" Sirius pulled her back down onto the couch nonchalantly.

"I think I should probably leave now." Addie looked at him with her pretty blue eyes and an apologetic frown. "I have to meet my parents soon."

"They can wait," Sirius said as he began to play with her hair in an attempt to distract her.

Addie looked at Sirius with suspicion, as she had all day. He had been acting different today because he knew she would have to leave. In addition, his five-day plan, which he had planned five days ago, was a failure. It was utter poppycock. He hadn't even come close to confessing his true feelings to Addie and now, he may never see her again…. Ok, perhaps he was being over dramatic to an extent. There was the floo and owls and actually having a rendezvous, but really, he _had _a plan for this.

He sighed, relenting to the pout Addie had given him. In the past week, he had relented to that pout more times than he could count.

"Oh fine," he said, exasperatedly and frowning. "Come here." Addie stepped towards him, and he pulled her into his arms, giving her a giant embrace. "I'll miss you. You're like my right hand now."

"Pfft." Addie hugged him back. "Tomorrow, you will wake up and say 'Addie who?'"

"I won't." Sirius' voice sounded painfully truthful, and he hoped Addie didn't notice it.

Addie did. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I will write to you everyday if that is what it takes to make you not miss me."

When she left, suitcase and all, Sirius missed her, his cheek still tingling from her lips.


	7. Chapter Six: Hello

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognizably not mine!

AN: Chapter Six. Wow. Never thought I'd get this far. Anyway, I really hope this is better than all the rest of the chapters. I'm thinking about redoing the other chapters, or at least altering them slightly to suit me better.

* * *

_You never ever leave my mind  
My sweet, sweet Madeline  
Every time I look into your eyes  
I feel like I'm alive  
Wish I could somehow let you know  
That all the way from here to Mexico  
You're the one and only girl for me  
He-he tu es un, bonjour oui oui  
Every time I want to say hello  
Every time I want to stay I go  
Can't ever find the words to let you know  
Sometimes you plague my mind a million times_

~Hawk Nelson

* * *

The courses of true love never did run smooth.

-- William Shakespeare

* * *

Chapter Six: Hello

"Papa," Adele gasped as her father picked her up and spun her around. The world spun around her. "Put me down!"

"Oh, but ma petite chou!" her father laughed at his daughter's whimsical expression. Her feet touched the ground. "You used to love it when I did this when you were little."

"But now I am much bigger and not as light–and you are older too." She protested as her father picked her up once again, but it was futile. Not that she minded. The protests were for show.

"Making fun of your Papa?" He set her down once again and tickled her sides. She gasped and jumped away from her father on instinct.

"Papa!" She gave him the cutest pout she could muster, but moved closer to him anyway. It was like she had gone without seeing him in years. "That is not fair! You know I am very ticklish!"

Her father laughed in response, that booming laugh she missed so much. He picked her up once more, but this time to engulf her in an embrace. His warm arms encompassed her, and she revelled in the feeling of safety and childhood as her father's peppermint scent enveloped her.

He had never let her down. Of course, neither had her mother, but her father was different. More in sync with her feelings. He knew when she was upset, when she was nervous. He spoiled her every chance he was given. She was a poster child for daddy's girl.

"Come," he said, putting her back on the ground, stopping the moment of childish fun. "Maman is probably waiting for us to return. She is very excited to see you again."

"Where is she?" Adele asked, looking around the barren evening streets of Diagon Alley. "She certainly is not here." The darkness crept upon the street in an almost spooky manner.

"She chose to stay with our hosts." Her father laughed once again. "You know she takes forever to prepare for dinners."

She knew very well the care her mother put into looking fashionable. It was a pain to an extent. Every time Adele and her mother went shopping, they would spend hours in a store trying to find clothing for her mother. Occasionally, her mother would let her play dress up and try on everything in the store, but more often than not they would peruse, ask questions, buy a few choice items, and leave.

She looked up at her father. Dinner?

"Is it a dinner _party_?" Adele frowned and looked down at her dress. She was only wearing a strapless baby blue dress. It had an empire waist and a satin bow, but it wasn't acceptable to a formal dinner. Her mother would kill her if she looked anything less than what their family name implied.

"No, no," her father quickly reassured her. "But you know your mother, always trying to look chic."

"Oh, yes." She couldn't help but giggle at that. Some things never changed.

"Come, come," her father took her hand and placed it on his arm like any gentleman would. Her father was a gentleman if she ever knew one. He was a stickler for the chivalrous manners of the old world. "There is a Floo set up for us to use." He led her through an almost empty building, smiling at the very few people who walked by them. "Now, the address is Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Do not become lost!" Her father joked as he threw a fist full of Floo Powder into the fireplace and stepped inside. He recited the address, disappearing into bright green flames of the Floo.

Adele stepped forward and took a pinch of Floo Powder from a pot beside the fireplace. The last time she was lost in the Floo was when she was five. The chances were slim to none that she would be lost again. She threw it into the fireplace, stepped in and said very clearly the address her father had just spoken moments ago. As she disappeared she kept her elbows in, just as her parents had taught her when she was little.

She still stumbled forward, only to be caught by her father. She gave an embarrassed smile, because she could never land correctly, and thank you as she stood up and took in her surroundings. She was in a dimly light room, candles situated around what she supposed was the foyer. Victorian chairs surrounded a winsome stained little table. It had a cosy feeling, but an elegant demeanour. "This is a fine entrance."

"Why, thank you," a strange voice echoed from nearby. The source was an aging woman, skin yellowing, voice strained. She cleared her throat. "You must be Adele." She threw her arms out wide as she neared Adele, offering an embrace, which the young lady accepted. "I'm Walburga."

"Enchanté," Adele smiled at the older woman, giving a small curtsy after she was free from her grasp. "From what I have seen of your home, it is very lovely."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet," Walburga laughed. "Such a polite girl." She studied the younger girl, who felt self-conscious of her short dress, and her golden locks which she had left down. She glanced at Walburga's clothing. She was wearing a dark burgundy dress robe with jewels lining the hem of her skirt, sleeves and neckline. Adele felt even more self-conscious when her mother came into her eyesight, flax blonde hair pulled into a bun. Adele smiled nervously and caught her father's eyes, quickly signalling to her mother's attire and then her own. He shrugged as if he had no idea what had occurred.

"Such a pretty girl too," Walburga cooed as Adele's mother reached her husband's side. "I'm sure she has other wonderful qualities too," Walburga hummed to herself. "Guillaume, Coralie, you have such a wonderful daughter."

Adele blushed at the compliment, even after years of such compliments, and insisted, "No, no. You think too highly of me."

"Well, that is debatable," Walburga sighed. "It is dinnertime, and I wouldn't want to keep my guests waiting." She looked into the hallway and Adele resisted the urge to do the same. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same for my son." A very uncharacteristic snort emancipated from Adele's father, Guillaume. He looked at his daughter, who questioned him with her eyes, and he winked at her. Her mirth caused her mother, Coralie, to look sharply at both Guillaume and Adele.

"He will be down in a moment, I am sure," Coralie smiled politely at Walburga, as Guillaume offered his wife his arm.

The group walked out onto the white carpeted hallway floor and away from the granite tiles of the foyer. They were led by Walburga, their hostess. Curiousity overcame Adele, and she couldn't stop herself from slowing down to observe the house. There were gas lamps lining the walls. An elegant black and white Victorian motif also lined the wall, matching with the rest of the foyer's Victorian theme. She wouldn't be surprised if a portrait of Queen Victoria herself was hanging on a wall somewhere. Adele smiled at her thought. There were so many portraits of Blacks past already on the walls that one of Victoria wouldn't surprise her at all.

Above them a grand chandelier hung with its glinting gemstones and burning candles. The home was classy, the decor probably from earlier generations. There was the occasional snake figurine, such as the silver snake wrapped around a black vase.

At the end of the hall was a glimmering grand staircase.

Adele had to admit, from what she had seen of England, the house was a rather precious pearl.

Once Adele sat down at the gleaming stained Victorian style dining table she appreciated the delicate arcing of the chairs. A light lace table cloth was placed over it, and on top of the table cloth shining silver platter, teeming with food. Walburga sat at the head of the table, Adele and Coralie on her left side, Guillaume across from Coralie. Five seats were set up, the rest of the table barren. The fifth seat was unoccupied, but Adele acknowledged whom it was meant for as her stomach churned carefully.

The ceiling was high, the room sparkling. A cabinet full of shining china was set against the wall. In the middle of the cabinet was the Black Family Crest, gleaming at Adele. Underneath the crest was a phrase: _Toujurs Pur_. _Always Pure._

Heavy footsteps resonated from the staircase outside, causing all for occupants of the table to look up at young man sauntering toward them. He was relatively tall, but not awkwardly lanky, with defined noble features, and black hair that looked as soft as powdered snow. He looked similar to the man Adele had been spending the former part of her summer with, but the thought was quickly abandoned when he began speaking.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness," he looked like he was taking extra measures to apologize to Guillaume who had been staring at him gruffly for a good minute.

"It is fine," Coralie gushed, cutting off the remark she knew her husband was about to make. "This-" she gestured to Adele, "is our daughter Adele. Adele, Regulus."

Adele ceased to fidget with the bracelet on her hand and looked up at Regulus, who did not look discomfited at all. She smiled politely, glancing back down at her bracelet in a futile attempt to hide her rosy cheeks. She could see a slight rosy tinge form on his cheeks as he sat down and looked down at his own hands situated on his lap. Despite his relaxed composure, he still blushed, and that fact alone relaxed Adele.

"Adele," Coralie gently prodded her daughter. "Did you know Regulus played quidditch on his house team? He was the seeker."

Adele replied with an "Ah, really?" and chose to disregard the fact that she knew just about everything Regulus told her since she was a little girl. She looked back at Regulus, whose intense charcoal gaze pierced her. He had a genuine smile on his face, probably because the same thoughts were floating through his mind. She couldn't help but smile back.

But both their smiles quickly disappeared as Guillaume looked between the two inquisitively. Coralie and Walburga were immersed in a deep conversation of gossip that repelled Guillaume, and unfortunately for Regulus, turned the older man's attention on the young man and Adele.

"So, Regulus," Guillaume began, "now that you have finished your schooling, what do you plan to do?"

It seemed as if the younger man had taken upon an uncomfortable demeanour. "I plan on marrying a beautiful girl." He looked at Adele with a lopsided grin that caused her stomach to fill with vivacious butterflies. He looked back at Guillaume and was as rigid as a board.

"Aha," Guillaume smiled at him, much to Adele's horror. It was one of her father's voracious smiles. The smile he used to scare people-boys- witless. She could hear his next words in her mind moments before they gushed out of his mouth. "How do you plan to support a family?"

Coralie had caught the last question and intervened on Regulus' behalf. "Guillaume, just look at that beautiful painting. Does it not remind you of the time we went to Egypt to see the pyramids?" She effectively steered her husband away from the two freshly graduated young adults. Adele thanked her mother's sharp instincts and planned on finding some sort of jewellery to show her appreciation.

A moment later, a peculiar thought struck Adele. Unfortunately, while the young man was saved from the clutches of her father, her mother had left her and her shyness, prey to the intense stares of one Regulus Black. The poor girl was blushing throughout dinner.

---

Regulus was staring at her again, and was once again caught by her mother. He couldn't help stare at Adele. She was prettier than he could have every imagined. No picture did her justice. She had glistened golden hair and bright blue eyes. Not to mention the pearly white smile she blessed him with every time their eyes captured each other's -often. The girl he had known for years was finally sitting in front of him.

It was a game between them. Staring at the other without the other one seeing. Often, when he saw her round eyes looking at him, she would turn away quickly, engulfed in their parents' conversation. She acted as if she wasn't looking at all, but the blush rushing across her cheeks was evidence.

Regulus was so engrossed in watching Adele, he almost missed his mother's suggestion.

"Regulus, dear? Perhaps you should show Adele around the house. We wouldn't want her to get lost during her stay." Walburga flashed Adele a sincere smile, and Adele's return smile made Regulus' heart jump out of his heart.

"Of course, mother." He stood up from his place besides Guillaume as the older man did the same. Frankly, Guillaume scared Regulus. The older man was _very_ hostile to Regulus, in a subtle way. Guillaume gave him peculiar looks during dinner, while smiling happily at his daughter. It seemed like Guillaume was threatening Regulus, but he was clueless as to why.

Regulus walked around the table and pulled out Adele's chair, like a true gentleman would, like he had seen Guillaume do previous dinners. It couldn't hurt to score a few brownie points with him. Regulus offered Adele his arm. She reached out, placing her delicate hand on his arm, and stood up as high etiquette dictated. He waited for the adults to file out of the dining room and head up to the drawing room, where they would sit and chat for another hour or so before retiring to bed.

"Ready?" he asked her as he grinned like a maniac. Her blush was spreading like wildfire and he _loved_ it.

"Well," Regulus started as he walked into the entry hall, well aware of Guillaume's eyes drilling into his back. He was taking his sweet time walking up the stairs in order to ensure Regulus wasn't being _untoward_ in his baby girl's company. "This is the ground floor, complete with foyer and dining room." Adele nodded and attempted to avoid all eye contact whatsoever. "Down the hall is a kitchen, and off the kitchen is a basement." He smiled mischievously at her although she wasn't looking. "I wouldn't go down in the basement if I were you though." Her head whipped around and she looked at him with eyes filled with curiosity. He had already composed his face into a serious mask. "That's where we keep the dead bodies of all the innocent virgin sacrifices."

He watched as Adele gasped. Her wide eyes flashed from his face to the basement door. Regulus couldn't hold his smile back any longer. His lips curled upward with mirth. "You don't really believe that do you?"

"You looked so serious," Adele murmured defensively. She was timid, a sheep, and for the moment he was the shepherd, guiding her through his home.

Regulus couldn't help but smile more. She was adorable, petit, and he could picture holding her in his arms. "Ah, so she speaks." He watched as a blush crept up her face, chuckling. "I was beginning to think you were mute." She looked up at him with a frown, but at seeing his smile, she smiled herself. "This is the staircase," he continued to speak in a tour guide-like manner. "If you'd so kindly follow me, I could show you to your room."

Regulus felt Adele's grasp on his arm tighten and heard her soft gasp. He turned his head to see what had frightened her, noticing the heads of former house elves. "Adele," he said, his own grasp on her tightening, "Those are the heads of our past house elves. The ones that already died."

"That is terrible." She looked away from the wall to Regulus. "How would you like it if your head was stuck on a wall?"

"They actually find it quite honourable." Regulus could tell the statement wouldn't make Adele feel better. He gently placed his hand on the smooth skin of her cheek and turned her head away from the elves. He guided her face so that it rested on his shoulder. "Just don't look at them," he whispered, feeling her warm breaths against his neck. He placed his arm around her waist, and she, trying to find a comfortable position, wrapped her arms around his torso. He guided her up the stairs, all while resisting the urge to kiss her. He was a gentleman after all. He didn't want to scare her away. She appeared to be a sensitive little thing. He also didn't want to be killed by her father so soon.

He guided her up another flight of stairs, leading her to the second floor. He probably should have told her she could look again once they reached the first floor landing, but he didn't want to release Adele just yet. He was free to be selfish if he wanted.

"Adele," he whispered in respect for the equanimity surrounding them. "You can look now."

He felt her turn her head, slowly, as if she didn't believe him. Her head was still resting on his shoulder, but she was looking forward.

"This is nice," she whispered back.

Regulus looked down at her and gave her a heartbreaking grin. "I think _this _is very nice." He was referring to her head still being on his shoulder and her arms still snugly wrapped around him. "Very nice indeed."

"Of course," Adele stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "This is your house after all."

Regulus laughed. "You're the most naive witch I've ever met." He had met quite a few. Witches that was. In his earlier years at Hogwarts, girls fawned over him. Of course, he was always _second_, after his brother, but for once, a beautiful girl was pining after _him_ with no knowledge of his brother.

He looked back down at the petite blonde who had released him and was staring back at him with a confused look. It wasn't the yearning look he was hoping to receive when he finally met her, but it still made him giddy, in that first-crush-oh-Merlin-it-feels-like-I-just-ate-a-can-full-of-butterflies way. He mentally slapped himself for saying something that caused her to move away from him.

"This," he continued with his tour with an embellished gesture, "is the second floor. Also known as the temporary residence of _la Duchesse Adele Delavie de Jura._" He made a show of bowing to her.

Regulus felt her face break into a smile. "I am not a _Duchesse_. You should get your facts straight, _Earl _Black_._" She gave him a little curtsy causing him to smile for what felt like the millionth time that evening. This time, he smiled because Adele was coming out of her shell, being the teasing girl she had always been. Multiple times before, he smiled because she was no longer that phantom that he longed to reach for. She was there in front of him, as tangible as his house.

"My sincerest apologies," he smirked at her, the trademark smirk that came with being a pureblood. He offered her his arm once again, which she of course couldn't resist taking, and led her down the hallway. The second floor, like all other floors in his house, had lofty ceilings. He brought Adele to a beautifully carved stained wooden door. The handle was a silver serpent he observed proudly like anyone from a long line of Slytherins would.

"This is your abode for the rest of your stay at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place." He swung the door open in a magnificent manner in order to reveal the newly refurbished room. He had asked Kreacher to redecorate for the lady and create a room meant for royalty. Although he had not seen it himself, he was certain that Kreacher had performed the task beyond par.

He ushered Adele inside, readily awaiting her awed reaction. It was beautiful to say the least, something meant for nobility. Nothing less was expected in the Black household. The room was themed blue, blue walls, shining blue tile, even a small silver chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A scarce few candles on the chandelier were the only source of light in the room. Rich blue velvet curtains engulfed the queen size canopy. A small granite table and a pair of matching chairs were nestled in the corner. There was even a silver fabric loveseat bench complete with pillows that accentuated the silver frame.

However, most spectacular was the grand windows, reaching up to the ceiling and encased by soft silver curtains. Adele had rushed right to the windows upon seeing them and stared out intrigued. Her room was right above the drawing room downstairs, allowing her a view of the street down below. At that moment in time, the street was barren with the occasional couple walking hand in hand. Upon looking up, the stars looked close enough to touch.

Regulus took careful steps over to the blonde object of his affections and watched as she gently placed her slim fingers against the glass. If he could, he would have reached out and plucked a star from the sky as a gift for her.

"Regulus," she breathed in such a way that he blushed at his own thoughts. "This is-" she paused to find the right word, "_vertigineux_."

Regulus stood right behind Adele, close enough to feel the heat radiating off her, and reached out to place his hand next to hers. "Indeed," he murmured as he observed their hands. His was larger by far, seeming as if he could engulf her hand with his. Her nails were painted with shear and white varnish in a suiting_ French_ manicure. On her right ring finger was a signet ring that looked rather large for her slender hand. It had a rough oval surface, giving the impression that the surface was stone, while in reality, it was silver. Upon the surface of the ring was what Regulus supposed was the traditional crest of the Delavie family. It depicted a fox chasing two ravens, surrounded by crescent moons. The surface was then engulfed around the sides and on the band by eddies.

Regulus glanced at his own signet ring. It was gold, rather than silver, circular, rather than elliptical, and had his family crest engraved onto it. Two rampant greyhounds were on either side of a shield. A white chevron was situated in the middle of the otherwise black shield. Atop the chevron were two symmetrically aligned five-pointed white stars. Below the chevron was a centered sword and below the shield and greyhounds was a banner that declared "_Toujours Pur."_ The band of his ring was covered in an elegant leaf motif.

He took a chance glance at Adele, who was staring fancifully out the window with hazed eyes. A smile danced on his lips when she jolted out of her reverie at his' touch. He had picked up her hand with his own, his thumb nail tapping against her ring. The sound echoed through the otherwise silent room.

"I've always been curious as to what this symbol represented." It was a mere observation with no malicious accusations, no questions, and no emotion other than factuality. He had always used his ring to show his family lineage, and that much was clear by the family motto that it adorned.

Adele softy cleared her throat in an attempt to keep attention off her blushing cheeks. She wasn't aware that it only caused Regulus to stare at the delicate blush spreading across her porcelain skin as blood rushed to her face.

"It's my family crest."

Her meek answer caused him to smirk. He tightened his grip on her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "I already assumed that, milady." She gave a smile. Regulus hoped she would be less discomfited around him by that point in time but it seemed she was still unsure of herself. He would change that within a week. "Care to explain more in depth?"

She looked down at their hands in order to escape his gaze. "It has been our family crest since the late Middle Ages, about 1450AD to be more precise." She stole a peek at Regulus and looked back down. "It's an obvious reference to _Le Corbeau et le Renard_. It's an old French fable, first written down by Jean de la Fountaine in the seventeenth century."

"You're going to have to clarify for me," Regulus gave her a winsome grin. "I'm afraid I don't understand French beyond _Bonjour_ and _Tu es belle_."

That wondrous blush once again swept across her face. However, this time, she looked up and straight into his eyes and added, "You forgot _Toujours Pur._ It would be a shame if you did not understand your own family motto."

"Ah, yes." Regulus said softly. "I concede that fact_ avec plaisir."_

Her blue eyes danced as she told him, "I may be wrong, but that phrase also seems to be French."

"_Touché_," his grey eyes danced in conjunction with hers. "Continue with your explanation, if you would be so kind."

"My ring is the depiction of the Crow and the Fox. It is where my family's motto comes from: _Cette leçon vaut bien un fromage, sans doute._"

A snort escaped Regulus' lips, and he internally cringed at his crudeness. Adele hadn't seemed offended, thankfully. "I understood the word _cheese_ and am now curious. Enlighten me please."

"Perhaps you should read the fable yourself." She gave him an innocent smile, although, he supposed the only kind of smiles she had were innocent ones.

"Perhaps you could recite it to me as a bedtime story." He looked at her inquisitively, flirtatiously, and winked. Her eyes grew wide. "What do you say?"

Gold locks bounced around Adele's face as she shook her head at him with downcast eyes.

He couldn't figure it out. Her letters were full of love and friendship, familiarity and teasing. Why was she suddenly so shy? He could understand that she would be nervous at first he was nervous the first few moments of dinner too. He wasn't sure if she would be the same in person, or if she would still love him. But the moment he saw that love-filled smile and joyous eyes, he realized that she was the same Adele he knew for years. Just in person. More kissable, albeit, but still caring, still sensitive. The million times he had written she was beautiful, hadn't caused her to stop writing him. The million lines of flirting hadn't done so either. The million times he had told her he loved her never scared her away.

But that was it wasn't it? He hadn't told her he loved her, not in person. On a sudden whim, he felt as if he had to confess his feelings to her once again. To give her evidence of his sentiments for her.

He stepped toward her, still clutching her hand. She froze in her place and watched him curiously as he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand tenderly. He guarded her with burning eyes and gauged her reaction. His feet were almost flush against hers, and her face so close that he could feel her flowing inhales and exhales on his neck.

"Adele," he started slowly, afraid to scare her away like the innocuous doe she was.

A sudden crack made both Adele and Regulus jump in shock. The dim light emitting from the chandelier was obstructed by a large shadow along the tiles. The culprit of the shadow was none other than Kreacher, staring at the intimately close pair with large eyes. Regulus felt Adele quickly pull away from him and step a few feet away, while Kreacher looked apologetically at his master.

"Master Regulus," Kreacher said with a frown, "Mistress is requesting your presences in the drawing room."

Regulus looked from Kreacher to Adele, who was hiding in the dark corner of her room, her face only visible by the pale moonlight shining in. He looked back to Kreacher with a slight grimace on his face and said, "Yes, of course. We will be there in a moment."

"Kreacher shall tell Mistress." He disappeared with another loud crack.

Regulus turned to Adele and with a forced smile asked, "Shall we?" She nodded at him and took his outstretched arm. He could feel her rigid posture against him as he walked her down the stairs to the drawing room. He sighed to himself, cursing fate's terrible timing.

This love thing was harder than he thought.

* * *

What do you think? Read and Review? I'll give you a cookie if you do...


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

June 19, 2010

I've decided to redo _Escaping Fate_. This (as in _Escaping Fate_) is done. The redo is going to be posted as _Inoubliable._ Yes, there will be changes to the plot line and such (very minor), but those of you who have already read the few chapters of _Escaping Fate_ have an advantage over everyone else. I'm getting the feeling that a lot of the later chapters in _Escaping Fate_ are going to be pretty much (almost) copied and pasted, only better.

So, if you want to read _Inoubliable_ go ahead. If you don't, it is perfectly fine with me. I just have one warning: I have tons to do and little time. You're going to have to be patient (which you already are).

Thanks for being super great - Kittykrupa

P.S. Here I am, shamelessly advertising. If you're waiting (or if you have time/are bored to death) try one of my other stories. :)


End file.
